A New Greaser Girl
by puppylover27
Summary: When 14 year old Jenna's parents die, she has to move from St. Louis to Tulsa with her cousins the Curtis's. Will she do well in Tulsa, or mess up other people's lives? Will she make friends or enemy's? Both? Or will she meet the love of her life?***LAST CHAPTER POSTED!***
1. Chapter 1

It happened all so fast, first my parents and brother dying, and then having to move to Tulsa Oklahoma with my cousins. Of course, I did like my cousins the Curtis's, but I really didn't want to move from St. Louis to Tulsa. I've been to Tulsa to visit my cousins before and it didn't seem very pleasant where they lived, compared to the safe area I live in. But, I was going to have to get over it. I was on my way to Tulsa right now, but of course we had to drive there. Plane tickets were to expensive.

"Are you doing ok Jenna?" Darry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Darry didn't look convinced; he knew how it was to have his parents die and could obviously tell I was lying. But I couldn't help it, my parents and only brother just died a week and a half ago and now I have to move away from all of my friends. It was hard enough to make the friends I had there.

"Look, I know its rough the first couple of weeks but it'll get better. I know you'll like it in Tulsa to, it's not as bad as it seems." Darry said softly. I couldn't really believe him though, I know you have to be pretty tough to really survive there and that's one thing that I'm not. I'm not much of a fighter either, or a runner, or anything else athletic.

After a few more hours we finally made it to their house, Sodapop and Ponyboy took a separate car. Luckily they had a guest bedroom that they were giving me, it was _very_ small, but it would do. Then they helped me bring in all my stuff. Once we were done with that, we all went out into the living room, I didn't really want to but they all made me. Something about I shouldn't really be alone right now at the state I was in.

All we were doing was watching Mickey Mouse while Darry was cooking dinner. I really wish that we didn't have to watch Mickey Mouse, I hated that show. I at least wish that they would let me be alone so I could have some time to think, but it would bug the rest of them.

"So Jenna, how are you doing?" Soda asked. I knew he was trying to make sure I was ok but it was the millionth time he said that today.

"Fine," I said.

"Ok," he said a little unsure. Why can't they just leave me alone!?

"Ok it's time for dinner guys!" Darry said from the kitchen. It was spaghetti, as much as I love spaghetti, I really wasn't hungry. "Do you not like spaghetti Jen?" Darry said.

"I do, I'm just not very hungry right now." I said.

"Ok but you need to eat, you didn't eat anything today."

"I know," I said. I'm just not hungry, and even when I am I don't eat very much. My brother always teased me about having an appetite like a baby sheep. We ate the rest of dinner in silence.

Finally after a while we all went to bed. I had my first day of my new school tomorrow, it was the second quarter. I'm in ninth grade in High school right now. I'll have Ponyboy with me at least, but I didn't know him very well, I only got to see my cousins once a year in the summer so I don't know any of them very well. But all of that was about to change.

I know now why they didn't want me to be alone, after a while of thinking about my life in St. Louis tears came down my cheeks. I was careful to make little noises so I wouldn't wake anyone up but sadly someone must have heard me because the next thing I know, someone was knocking on my door.

"Jenna, are you ok? Open the door." I heard Sodapop say. I wiped away my tears and tried to hold back from crying and opened the door.

"Aww Jenna come here," Soda said and pulled me into a hug and lead me to the bed and sat down. I started crying again. "Calm down Jen, it'll be ok," He kept whispering to me.

"How do you know?" I said.

"Well my parents died to Jen, and I'm ok now. It does take some time to get over it but things will get better. You're in good hands with us." I was trusting him for right now.

**A/N: Please review! This is my very first fan fiction and I **_**NEED **_**to know if it's good! Sorry if it's a little choppy. But please be nice.**


	2. First day of school

**A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing Jenna, and that's so cool it's your name! By the way, all characters belong to S.E Hinton except for Jenna, Stephen, and Tanya.**

"Jenna," Soda said, "Jenna wake up, you need to get to school." I threw the covers over my head. It was way too early, and I didn't get much sleep last night. "Come on Jenna get up," He took the covers off my head.

"Fine," I grumbled and got up. Then I went to take a shower and get dressed and went out to breakfast. I still wasn't very hungry, but I was never a very big breakfast eater. It was bacon eggs, and chocolate cake. I wasn't really a big fan for bacon and eggs but chocolate cake was always good. But so Darry wouldn't worry too much I had a small bowl of cereal and a little bit of chocolate cake.

"Are you doing ok Jenna?" Darry asked.

"Yeah," I said. He still didn't look convinced. I don't know what the problem is, I started eating again!

"Ok," he said a little unsure. "Enjoy your first day of school here, you might want to get going, the bus is gonna be here soon."

"Ok," I said while grabbing my back pack. Ponyboy already left early with a couple other people he called "the gang" and said I would have to meet them after school since I woke up late.

I was the only one at my bus stop and waited silently for it to get here. I really wasn't looking forward to it, I hated my school bus in St. Louis and with what I've heard around here I don't think it'll be any better. Once it got here I got on and ask the boy sitting I the first seat if I could sit by him. I didn't really like sitting in the back, that's where all the trouble happens. It's calmer up front.

"Sure," he said and smiled. I sat down. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just got here yesterday," I said. I didn't want to tell him about all the things that just recently happened with me, I hate it when people feel sorry for me. In fact, I wasn't telling anyone around here.

"Well isn't that fun, just getting here yesterday then having to go to school again?"

"Yeah it's very fun," I said sarcastically.

"I'm Stephen by the way, Stephen Shepard."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenna, Jenna Curtis."

"Are you related to the Curtis's, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins," I said, making sure to not let him know I'm actually live with them. As far as he knows, my family just moved here. "Are they well known around here?"

"Yeah I guess. My family's pretty well known to, well my brothers are. You'll probably here story's about them once you've been here a while. But I'm nothing like them, they annoy me to death. Do you have any siblings?"

Oh no! The one question I really wish he hasn't asked! What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY! "Umm…. No I'm an only child," I lied.

"Oh ok," he said. Good, he bought it, I thought. We kept talking all the way up to school, but it was a long bus ride 'cause we had to go through three or four more neighborhoods. Then we finally got to school and me and Stephen went our separate ways. He seemed nice; I hope I have a couple classes with him. But for now I had to go find the guidance counselor so she could show me around the school.

My guidance counselor was busy by the time that I got there so I had to wait for what seemed like _forever_. But finally she came in. "Hello, you must be Jenna," she said and smiled, and then looked at me a little closer," You must be from the east side of town."

"Yeah," I said a little confused. She's supposed to be my guidance counselor yet she's indirectly insulting me. I know I didn't really look fancy at all, I just had a simple black T-shirt on and jeans and my long dark brown hair was kind of messy, but she shouldn't be acting like I'm going to hurt someone. All through the tour I could tell, she thought I was the stereo type greaser, someone who was going to cause trouble. I really hoped I wouldn't have many problems, then I would have to go to her.

The tour didn't really take that long; I was in my first period class in almost no time. I had math for my first hour. That really stunk, I can't focus to well in the morning and math is already evil. But I lit up when I saw that Stephen was in there. In fact, the only empty seat was next to him so I got to sit by him. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said and smiled. We didn't really talk much after that because it was already the middle of the period. Throughout the rest of the day I found out that Stephen was in most of my classes, except for gym, and my electives. I was glad he wasn't in my gym class though, I wasn't a good athlete at all, I'm always the last one running, and being the new kid, it didn't feel too good. But no one seemed to mind, which is good. It also helps that Ponyboy is in there too.

But then the thing that I was looking least forward to all day came, lunch. For one thing, I still wasn't big on my appetite. The other thing was who to sit by. I was planning on sitting next to Ponyboy but I completely lost him, he was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. I got lucky when Stephen found me in the lunch line and invited me to sit with him. I said yes. "Thanks for inviting me to sit with you," I said as I was walking with my tray of curly fries with ketchup.

"No problem," He said. Right at that moment a soc walked right into me, and my greasy curly fries and ketchup got all over her.

'I'm _so_ sorry," I said, I really didn't mean for that to happen.

"AHH! You filthy greaser, you ruined my shirt and hair!" she screeched at me. The whole cafeteria stopped to look at us. _Great, now I've done it_, I thought. She gave me an evil stare. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Stephen immediately led me to the back door. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"Relax; this is where all the greasers have their lunch. Well, the greasers who stay around here, a lot of people with cars go out somewhere for lunch." Stephen said.

"Oh ok," I said. I was still pretty tense from what just happened. "Who was that girl I just dumped my lunch on?"

"Oh, that was Tanya Tucker. She's a big time soc and one of the biggest gossip girls around school. But don't worry too much, she only spreads rumors to soc's so as long as you stay around us greasers you'll be fine. She will try to come after you though, just ignore her."

"Ok," I said nervously. Basically he just told me I made an enemy that I really don't want to have. _How fun_ I thought sarcastically. Stephen introduced me to a few other of his friends. I just said hi and stayed quiet; I didn't need any more trouble for today. I still couldn't help but wonder where Ponyboy went, he wasn't around here. But then I remembered something about a gang this morning and how he got a ride from them, so he probably went with them. But I didn't mind it too much.

My sixth hour went pretty well, it was another class I had with Stephen. We seem to keep having seats next to each other. But that was fine with me. It was seventh hour that I was afraid of, it was band. I play the flute; I got it from when I was in St. Louis because my family had a little more money than greasers do. It but since there aren't any greasers that can afford an instrument, it was an all soc class. And when I got there I realized Tanya was in it, she was a flute to. Tanya started to glare at me when I was forced to sit down next to her. She had to wear her ugly gym shirt since I ruined her last one.

"What's a filthy greaser doing in here? This was the one class we could finally get away from your kind," Tanya said in a very snotty voice.

"I know how to play flute," I said.

"How well?"

"Pretty well I guess," I said. People at my old school said I was an amazing flute player, and I also made it into many honor bands.

"Well I'm the best flute player in here, so don't get any ideas." I didn't reply it wasn't worth it. I could tell I was a better flute player than her just by the way she was holding her flute.

This was definitely the worst class so far, I was the only greaser, and there weren't even any middle class kids! After the teacher introduced me to the class everyone just glared at me, mostly because I was a greaser and partly because half of them knew I accidently got my lunch all over Tanya. It turns out that the teacher thought that I was better than Tanya so he switched me and Tanya's seat, she was in the first chair. I really wish he didn't do that, she already hates me enough and now made that class ten times worse. Luckily Tanya didn't go off on me here, but I could definitely tell she was planning something. Then _finally_ the class ended, it felt like it went on for hours.

When I finally got out of the building, I still couldn't find Ponyboy anywhere, so I just took the bus home and sat next to Stephen again. I really hope Ponyboy will figure out I took the bus home.

I guess today wasn't the worst day I've ever had. I managed to be pretty good friends with Stephen today. But I also made Tanya Tucker my enemy. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

**A/N: So, did you like it? I'm not really sure if there's any school buses in that time but just go along with it.** **And by the way, Stephen is the little brother of Tim and Curly Shepard. (There is no Angela in this story). Please review! I really want to know If it's good or not! Also the next chapter will be all about Jenna meeting the gang, and finding out her new friend is Stephen. Do you think they will approve or not of him? Feel free to ask any questions or suggestions to.**


	3. Meeting The Gang

"Oh good Jenna, you took the bus home," Ponyboy said as I walked through the door.

"Yeah,"

"So how was your first day of school here?" A boy with a Mickey Mouse shirt asked.

"Good I guess," I said a little confused since I've never seen him before.

"Oh Jenna, this is Two-bit, Steve, and Johnny. Another guy named Dally should be here any minute now." Ponyboy said.

"Ok," I said. They all looked pretty nice.

"I heard how you dumped your lunch on that soc today, nice going, she's the biggest-"

"Steve!" Two-bit shouted, "Not in front of the children."

"I was only gonna say witch," Steve said with a grin. Why'd he have to bring that subject up? I didn't need to be reminded, and I just met him for goodness sakes!

"You did?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yeah, but it was an accident, She ran into me," I said.

"Still, you've got a good reputation going so far. Keep it up," Two-bit said jokingly.

"Tee-hee, 'cause everyone wants to humiliate a soc on their first day in town. Just shut up about it," I said a little annoyed. I really didn't want to talk about this right now; I finally got my mind off of it. I started to head for my room to put my stuff down. But then I decided I would stay there for a while because I really don't feel like dealing with people right now, I don't know why, I just don't. I should've known I wouldn't get to be alone for long 'cause next thing I know Soda walks through the front door and asks where I am, along with them telling the story of my lunch today, and then he walked through the door.

"Hey, so how was your first day of school?" Soda said in a voice that was way too happy for my mood right now. Bringing up Tanya really got me in a bad mood again.

"Fine," I said not meaning to say it in the grumpy tone I did.

"Well I heard you dumped your lunch on a soc?"

"It was an accident, and can we please drop that subject? I'm tired of talking about it."

"Ok. So did you make any new friends?" He asked in an annoying but joking tone.

"Yeah."

"Is it someone we might know?"

"His name is Stephen Shepard." He lost the grin on his face.

"Uh, Jen?" He said in a nervous voice," I don't know if you should be hanging around him. I don't know him very well but his brothers get in a lot of trouble, and start causing it right around his age."

"He said he didn't really like his brothers, and he didn't cause any trouble in our classes today, so I don't think he'll turn out to be like them."

"I don't know Jen. Why don't you just try to find other friends?"

"Why does it matter that much anyway? If he starts acting up I'll stay away from him but for now he's the only friend I have," I said very grumpily and scowled at him a bit. I know it's only been one day but Stephen seems to be really nice and I would be able to tell if he's the wrong kind of person to hang around with.

"Look, I'm just trying to warn you, his brothers aren't that nice. One of them is in the cooler right now and gets out today. Just please try not to see him outside of school to much, and especially stay away from his brothers. Ok?"

"Ok," I lied. I wasn't going to stay away from Stephen until _I_ have a good reason for it.

"Just don't go tellin' anyone else, unless it's Darry maybe, but don't tell the others about this ok? Especially Dally."

"Who's Dally?"

"Oh, he's another person from our gang, you'll meet him." Right as he said that someone walked in the front door and said something that I couldn't quite understand, but it wasn't Darry's voice. "That's him now. Why don't you come out into the living room with all of us?"

"I think I'll just stay in here for now."

"Come on Jen, I really think you should come out with us all, you should meet Dally?"

"Fine," I said grumpily. As I said before, I wasn't in the mood to see people right now. But I walked out into the living room to find Darry just walking in the door and another person that I guess would be Dally.

"Hey guys," Darry said as he walked in the door.

"Who's the girl?" Dally asked looking at me.

"I'm Jenna," I said. He looked at me for a minute; I couldn't tell what he was thinking though.

"Dally," he said and then started talking to the other guys. I was relieved; I heard a lot of horrible things about him today, but I wasn't sure if they were true.

Soon enough I was finally able to slip away into my room without anyone noticing. I was pretty quiet; I really didn't say anything after I met Dally. It still made me mad that Soda didn't want me to be friends with Stephen, considering he's the only person who was really nice to me, even the teachers were all afraid or disappointed they got another person from the east side. All except for my band teacher, but that was just because I played really well today. If I did ever have a big problem I needed help with, he would be the only teacher who would really help. I could hear voices coming from outside of the bedroom door, they were Soda and Darry's, and I really wish they weren't talking so loud.

"She said that she accidently ran into some popular soc and got her lunch all over her. And started being friends with that Stephen Shepard kid," Soda said.

"Is that Tim and Curly's little brother?"Darry asked.

"Yeah."

"Well as long as he doesn't do anything I guess it's alright, but we'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, I guess," Soda said nervously.

"Well Tim's pretty good about keeping him out of trouble, it's more Curly she needs to stay away from."

"I still don't know…"

"As long as we don't hear anything bad he did, she'll be fine. I'll talk to her tonight. It's getting late; you and Pony go to bed, ok?"

"Ok."

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Jenna, can I come in?" Darry said.

"Yeah," I said a bit grumpily, I was almost asleep before him and Soda started talking.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, then came and sat next to e on the bed. He looked worried. "Hey, how was your day today Jen?" Darry said.

"It was fine," I said.

"I heard what happened today. Is that soc giving you any trouble?"

"No," I said, somewhat telling the truth. She didn't really do anything to threaten me today, but I could tell she was going to.

"Well if she or someone else does, tell me ok? We'll try our best to help."

"Ok."

"Well I also heard you made a new friend today, that Stephen Shepard kid?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Ok. Just be careful around him, he seems like a good kid but one of his other brothers isn't. If any of them bother you just tell us, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well it's getting late. Get some sleep, night."

"Night," I said. After that I wasn't too concerned about being friends with Stephen, Darry seemed to be smarter than Soda on these kind of things so if he's ok with it than it should be fine. In a way, I'm glad a lot of things happened today; it kept my mind off of St. Louis all day, except for when that thought came up. But I drifted into sleep before I could really start to think about it.

Suddenly I woke up with a jolt from a horrible nightmare. I immediately got up and started pacing around the room. I really didn't want to go back to sleep now, not after that, I couldn't. I decided to get out of my room though and get a drink, to help me stay awake for a little while, I still felt really tired. When I walked out I expected not to see anyone there but, but of course Dally was out sitting up on the couch. _Great _I thought sarcastically.

"What are you doing up?" Dally asked.

"Couldn't sleep," I lied," Why are you up?"

"Same," he said. I walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water and started drinking it.

"Heard you were friends with that Stephen Shepard kid?" Dally said.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I asked nervously.

"I'm friends with his older brother Tim so I was at his house before I came over here and he was there and mentioned somethin' about you." Oh no, Dally can mention my secret about my parents dying to him. I really only want Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, and the gang to know. Dally can't know! I was about to ask Dally what he said about me, but before I could Soda came out.

"What are you doing up Jenna? It's two in the morning." Soda said.

"I couldn't sleep," I lied.

"You have school tomorrow; you really need to go to bed."

"I'm not tired though."

"_Jenna_," Soda said in a warning tone.

"Fine," I said grumpily and went back to my room. I really wanted to know what Dally said, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow from Stephen. I knew Soda followed me back from the kitchen.

"Jenna, are you ok?" Soda asked me after we got into my room and closed the door.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Then why are you still awake?"

I sighed. "I had a nightmare, that's all," I said.

"What was it about?"

"I really don't wanna' talk about it ok?"

"Ya' know Pony use to have nightmares when our mom and dad died, he didn't remember but he did need help from it. It'll really help if you tell somebody."

"How do you know?"

"Well Pony doesn't have them anymore."

"Well I'm not Ponyboy."

_"Jenna."_

"I'm not talking about it."

"Then what are you gonna do all night?" he said starting to sound angry.

"I don't know," I said with tears welling up in my eyes. I turned away from him.

"Jenna can you look at me for a minute?" He said and put his arm around me. I just turned away more, hoping he didn't see me start crying. But he turned my head toward him and saw. "Come on Jen, its ok," He kept whispering to me. I knew it was just a dream but I never had one quite like that, but I didn't want to tell anyone so I wouldn't have to relive the moment. But I knew I would have to sometime, just not right now.

**A/N: So did you like it? Please be nice. If you have any questions or suggestions please review on them, except if it's about Jenna's nightmare, I'll get to that later. Please review!**


	4. The Dream

**A/N: Sorry if you thought Sodapop was a little more mean last chapter, I didn't mean to make him turn out that way. Sorry this is a little short but it explains Jenna's dream. By the way, all the outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton; I only own Jenna, Stephen, and Tanya.**

Soda left me alone for the rest of last night but I knew he was going to bring it back up in the morning and tell Darry about. Great I thought sarcastically.

I don't remember going back to sleep last night but the next thing I know someone was shaking me awake. "Hey Jenna wake up," he said. I groaned, I was to tired to get up. "come on Jenna wake up," he started shaking me a little harder.

"Fine, I'm awake," I said.

"Soda told me what happened last night. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said a little unsure remembering the dream again. I sat up and Darry sat next to me and put his arm around me. I can still remember how real it felt even though I knew it wasn't.

"_Are you sure you don't want to come to the movies with us Jenna?" My mom asked me._

_ "Yeah I'm sure; I promised I would see it with one of my friends another time," I said._

_ "Ok, you can come next time," my mom said,"By, love you!"_

_ "By, love you to. By dad, by BIG brother," I teased my older brother._

_ "By, and shut up," my brother said._

_ "By Jenna, love you," my dad said._

_ "By love you to," I said and they went out the door. I was sitting by the window waiting for my friend to come and pick me up and I was watching my parents and brother back out of the driveway. But all the sudden a car was going down the street at full speed and didn't notice my dad backing out and my dad didn't see the car. Soon enough my parent's car was flying down the street and landed in the court down the street from my house. "MOM! DAD!" I said while dashing out of the house and over to the car._

_ When I got to the car I looked through the windows, the car was on its side. My brother wasn't wearing a seatbelt as usual so he was dead. My parents were wearing their seatbelt but still didn't make it. All I remember is seeing their bloody, limp bodies lying dead._

"Jenna," Darry said shaking me a little again.

"What?"

"I said, can you tell me what it's about?"

"I really don't want to…"

"We can't help you if you won't tell us." I didn't realize until now that Soda was in the room. If he said anything I didn't hear him.

"I don't wanna' talk about it right now ok?"

"Well when do you" Darry said getting a little irritated. I just looked down and frowned.

"Come on Jen, were just trying to help," Soda said pleadingly.

"I don't want help," I snapped starting to get a little angry now. I was not telling them, at least right now. I just need a little time to think, but they obviously weren't going to let me.

"First lose the attitude, and Jenna you're being ridiculous," Darry said in a warning tone. I didn't want to tell him but I also didn't want to get yelled at, especially by Darry. I saw him yell at Ponyboy yesterday and decided I was going to try to be as good as I can.

"Can I tell you after school? Please?" I pleaded.

Darry sighed. "Fine but no longer. Got it?" Darry said.

"Yes," I said and soon enough they left the room to let me get ready for school. Although I didn't really want to go, I had a bad feeling it wasn't going to turn out well.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short and dark, but that's also the way her parents died. If you have and questions or comments please post them, but be nice. Please review!**


	5. Some Things Might Turn Out Well

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a crazy busy week, and then writers block. Thank you guys for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it. Hope you enjoy!**

I was glad I got Darry and Soda off my back about the dream for now, but now I need to find out what Dally said to Stephen about me. I know I just met Dally but I'm sure my cousins told him what happened. I'll have to find out what he said at school though because Darry's giving me and Ponyboy a ride to school today. We were silent on the way there; all I really could think about is if Dally said anything to Stephen, or if Soda or Darry told Ponyboy about me having a nightmare. Ponyboy didn't say anything or look concerned so I'm guessing not; I just really don't need anyone else worrying about my dream, even though Pony could help me the most with it.,

When we got to school, Pony and I thanked Darry for the ride. I first went to my locker and then my first hour in hopes Stephen might come early. He didn't. He came in after the warning bell rang, but we still sit together. "Hey, what's up?" Stephen asked.

"Not much, what's up with you?" I asked trying to act casual before I ask him about Dally.

"You look tired," he said ignoring my question.

"You speak the truth, I didn't sleep well last night," I said somewhat telling the truth.

"I get what you mean, my brother Curly came home last night and stayed up really late and not caring other people were trying to sleep."

I was about to ask him about Dally but then the regular bell rang and the teacher came in and told us to be quiet, and then a ton of work to do, so that was the end of me and Stephens conversation for now. I tried to ask him after class was over in the hallway, but trying to ask him my question and acting casual wasn't working out. The same thing happened every hour, and then I had gym which I don't have with him so now my only chance is lunch. I did have a couple of chances to ask him but I didn't know how to word it.

"Hey Jenna, how ya been?" Stephen asked me at lunch. He somehow found me after I lost Ponyboy _again_. I might as well give up on trying to find him for now on.

"Pretty good, how are you?" I asked trying to be casual again.

"Good," he said. There was an awkward silence for a minute until I finally decided to take a chance.

"Hey, do you know who Dallas Winston is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just talked to him yesterday," he said, "he said something about you moving into town and the Curtis's bein' your cousin. Why?"

"Oh just wondering, I met him yesterday to," I said, feeling relieved for the moment. The next thing I know I exchange glances with Tanya as me and Stephen headed to the same place we went to yesterday. I could tell she wasn't going to start a scene, but she was definitely planning something. All through lunch I was pretty distant after that, part of it was because of Tanya, but it was mostly that I forgot I had to tell what my dream was to Darry and Soda when I got home. Or when they got home, I guess they didn't think through that I got home before them. I didn't see why they were so worried though, it's not like it was going to be a reoccurring nightmare, right?

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but as I said I had writers block. I promise that the next one will be longer; I have a better idea of that one. But please review!**


	6. A Different View of Things

**A/N: This chapters going to be very different from the other ones. There's a big POV change, hope you like it! **

**Stephens POV**

I really did _not_ want to go home today, my stupid brother Curly is going to be there, and I was going to get in trouble. He just got out of jail yesterday from good behavior; he was supposed to get out in another month. He got in there from doing something stupid from getting drunk, was the best description I got from Tim, and my mom wouldn't say anything either, mostly because I really ever saw her and when I did she was too tired to really care. Ever since my dad died a couple months ago my mom had to get two full time jobs, but never got good times with them so I rarely ever saw her anymore. That meant Tim was basically in charge of Curly and me. He doesn't really yell at me too much, but that was when Curly was in jail. Me and Curly really don't get along very well, were always fighting with each other. And when were fighting, we get in trouble with Tim, and no one likes that. The only time I used to get in trouble was when I got home late, or got a bad grade on a test or something like that. I didn't get into trouble a lot, mostly because I hated getting yelled at, especially by Tim, and then I usually get grounded, and I can't stand being cooped up in the house for that long. I was getting in trouble because Curly was supposed to pick me up but I took the bus instead, only because Curly was a horrible driver.

Usually I don't like taking the bus home, but ever since the new girl Jenna came it hasn't been so bad. It keeps my mind off things like Curly and what's probably going to happen when I get home. But Jenna wasn't on the bus ride home today, so it was a waste of time taking it. And the only hope I had now was getting home before Curly so Tim wouldn't yell at me too much, or at least not ground me. But as the bus pulled up to my drive way I lost all hope, Curly's car was in the drive way, and so was Tim's. Soon enough I got off the bus and walked through the front door to find Tim yelling at Curly.

"It's your first day out of jail and you already forgot to pick him up!" Tim said gesturing me as I walked in. I felt a little relieved after that, but Tim obviously wasn't in a good mood, and that was never fun.

"Well he took the bus so I wouldn't have gotten him anyway," Curly said.

"Did you try to wait for Curly?" Tim asked. _Dang_, I thought,_ he's in a bad mood and can always tell when I'm lying._

"No," I said nervously.He was about to start yelling at me but I was saved when the phone rang. He shot me an angry look but then answered it.

"Hello…. What? Uhgg I'll be right there," He said and slammed the phone back on the hook, "Look, I don't have time to deal with you two idiots right now. Curly, you're picking him up tomorrow and Stephen, you wait for him to come or you're both grounded. Got it?" We both nodded and then he stormed out the door. I wondered,_ why did he have to leave so fast?_

"Hey Stephanie, what goes on?" Curly said as he walked by me and shoved me against the wall.

"It's Stephen," I mumbled. I was about to go upstairs to my room until Curly grabbed the handle to the backpack I was wearing and pulled me down so I fell to the floor. "Hey!"

"I just got back and that's all I get?"

"What do you want?!"

"So you don't remember from before? The bet," He was talking about a bet we made for five bucks that I lost, but since I didn't pay him back fast enough he still wants to beat my face in.

"Look, I have the money upstairs, I can give it to you-"

"No, I don't want that anymore, you took too long for that. Now I want a favor from you. A big one.

"Look, it was five bucks. I don't think it was enough for-"

"I'll tell you what it's enough for! Now listen up. You heard about that new girl in town…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Curly was crazy if he thought I was going to do that. How did he know about Jenna anyway, this is her third day here! He's crazy if he thinks Jenna or me will ever help him with something like that in a million years! I don't know how he's going to get it past Tim either, he can always tell when I'm lying so why does he want me to help?! I couldn't just trick Jenna into doing something like that. I decided I wouldn't, Curly can't make me do anything. Or so I thought.

**A/N: Sorry, it' short again, but if I make it longer than it'll give too much away for right now. And sorry to leave you hanging on Jenna's part, but this is more important for right now. Please review any comments, questions, or suggestions, but not is it's about Curly's favor, you'll find out soon enough. Please review! I **_**NEED**_** to know if this POV change was any good, but don't say anything about Stephen being kind of a woose, I know, he'll get tougher later. But please review!**


	7. Payback

**Jenna's POV**

I ended up telling Soda and Darry about the dream, but I didn't tell them the real one. I just told them some random nightmare I had before my parents died so they wouldn't make a big deal about it. I was really lucky when they actually believed it. They didn't need to know. They wouldn't be able to help with it anyway, it's a dream, how can they help? And it was just _one _dream, so it wouldn't be that bad. Or so I thought. The next night it happened again. After that I didn't get much sleep, Darry practically had to pull me out of bed today. But I didn't tell them about me having it again; I didn't need to worry them anymore than they were.

"Hey Jenna, you wanna ride to school with me, Johnny, and Pony?" Two-bit asked me.

"Sure," I said thinking it was no problem until he started driving. He was terrible; I'm surprised we weren't run off the road yet. But finally we made to school. I tried to talk to Ponyboy a little bit, but when I looked away for a second he disappeared. _Why do I even try anymore?_ I thought to myself.

So far, school went as it usually had the last two days. I talked to Stephen mainly, and, as usual, I lost Ponyboy after gym. _Two times in one day, he's on a role_, I thought. But soon enough after that, Stephen found me again. We were waiting in line for lunch, but Tanya and some of her stupid friends were squealing about how awesome puppies were I could barley here myself think. Stephen rolled his eyes at them. I would do the same thing, but I do have to agree, puppies are pretty awesome, they're my favorite animal. But finally one of Tanya's friends forgot to get something so they all got out of line.

"Finally, I was about to go deaf," Stephen said sounding relieved.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"So did you lose Ponyboy again today?" Stephen asked. I told him all about it.

"Yeah, he was captured by ninjas twice today" I said jokingly. He disappears so fast it's almost like he's captured by ninjas.

"Captured by ninjas?" Stephen said amused.

"Yeah I said sarcastically.

"Hey Jenna, come over here for a minute!" I heard Two-bit shout. Stephen and me walked over to him and Steve.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you two love birds wanna' come down to the DX station today for lunch to see Soda and what not?" Two-bit said.

"Sure, and shut up," I said to Two-bit. Stephen nodded.

"Ok, meet us in the parking lot in about ten minutes, Ponyboy'll be there. He says he keeps losing you," Two-bit said.

"I keep losing him, He disappears every two seconds."

"You two need to work out a plan" Two-bit said jokingly," he's been hanging out with a girl lately. All you Curtis's are with someone. Except Darry, we need to get him a girlfriend," Two-bit said while walking away with Steve.

"Are you ok with going to the DX?" I asked Stephen as we were going through the cafeteria to get to the parking lot.

"Yeah that's fine," he said," the people in their gang are a lot better than the ones in my brothers."

"You don't like any of them?"

"Their all idiots, the only smart one in there is Tim. That's why they call it the Shepard gang. The only down side is that people actually think that I'm in it, which I'm definitely not," Stephen says.

"That must stink, "I said while we were still heading through the cafeteria. But then all of the sudden Tanya came up and pretended to trip and practically threw her tray of very cheesy nachos all over my shirt.

"Oops," Tanya said, obviously not meaning it.

"Tanya!" I shouted, and then everyone was silent and turned to look at us. It wasn't that loud, they must have been expecting it. They were mostly soc's, so that would explain it. "It was an accident the other day!"

"Yeah, like it was an accident when you got first chair in band too," she said in a snotty voice. I was about to say something else, but then my guidance counselor appeared out of nowhere and stopped me.

"Jenna, why don't you go change into your gym shirt? Tanya, I'll be seeing you in my office after lunch," the guidance counselor said. I angrily walked away leaving Stephen who looked shocked. I knew the guidance counselor wasn't going to get Tanya into too much trouble. She would get a detention at the most. I went into the girls locker room and first threw away my lunch, I wasn't hungry for it anyway. Then I changed into my gym shirt and put my messed up shirt in a bag to take with me. Then I remembered I was about to go to the DX station to see Sodapop, he would definitely notice. _Just great,_ I thought. When I came out of the locker room, Stephen was waiting outside the gym for me.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just really hate Tanya."

"Yeah, everyone does."

"Let's go to the parking lot, our ten minutes are almost up."

"Ok," Stephen said. We were silent on our way out. But soon enough in the parking lot, we found Two-bit car with Ponyboy and Steve standing next to it. Then I remembered Two-bits driving and really hoped Steve would drive.

"Hey, what happened to your shirt?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Long story," I said grumpily. But luckily he dropped the subject, for now. Then Two-bit came out and drove us to the DX station. He was still a crazy driver, but the DX wasn't that far. He only people who talked were Two-bit and Steve about cars. And me and Stephen talked a little bit, but not much. Finally we made it to the DX station and found Soda pretty easily and went up to him. It looked like he was on break.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked, and then he looked at me," What happened to your shirt Jen?"

"It's a long story," I said not really wanting to talk about it quite yet.

"Well I just started my break, so do tell," he said, obviously trying to be annoying.

"Fine. Remember that soc that O=I accidently dumped my lunch on the other day? Well I got my karma from her today," I said grumpily. I'm surprised he didn't say anything about Stephen yet, he's the one that didn't want me to be friends with him.'

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Did she get in trouble?"

"The guidance counselor was gonna talk to her, but I don't think she's gonna get in much trouble."

"Do we need to go hunt down some soc's?" Steve said jokingly.

"No, you don't need to do that. I can handle it," I said.

"Ok, but if she does anything else tell us, ok?" Soda said.

"Ok," I said. Then Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Ponyboy all started talking about cars, and since I don't know anything about that, I couldn't really join in. Instead, I started talking to Stephen again.

Luckily, the only other time I would have to see Tanya today is in band class. _I'm sure looking forward to that,_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a busy week. I hoped you enjoyed it! And I'll try to update as fast as I can. Feel free to post any comments or questions, but please be nice. Please Review!**


	8. The Dog

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stephens POV:**

I felt bad about what happened to Jenna today with Tanya. I wish I could've done something, I was about to say something before Tanya mentioned something about their band class. That I had no idea about so I really couldn't help. I didn't know she had band with Tanya anyway. But she seemed to be ok afterwards, just a little upset, though she looked a lot better once we got back to school from the DX station. I'm glad her brothers didn't mind me being there, they at least trust me, for now. If somehow she does get caught up in Curly's plan, they'll probably murder me.

I'm not sure how her band class will turn out today since she has it with Tanya. A guy from my seventh hour wood shop, who's middle class and has one of Tanya's friends as a girlfriend, said that Tanya wasn't quite done with her yet. She was for today at least, but she was still trying to pull something on her. The guy said he had to leave early from his girlfriend so he didn't get to hear the plan, but he would probably here it tomorrow. I just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

It's not fair that it's only her third or fourth day here and she already has to deal with this. It's especially not fair that Curly already wants to use her for something. Right now, he wants me to gain her trust so she would actually help, but I wasn't going to do what he wants. I already kind of have her trust, but Curly can't make me or her do anything. Or so I thought.

**Jenna's POV:**

I felt a lot better when we got back to school. My sixth hour teacher teaches for half the class then let's us do our homework for the other half, but since many kids have friends in there, they don't do it. I had Stephen in there, so I'm included with the class and just talked to him the other half of the hour. The teacher could care less of what we do, as long as we turn in the homework the next day. Things were starting to look up. But then seventh hour came and started to look down again. I still had to sit next to Tanya, and we have the first ten minutes to get set up. And since my instrument was easy to set up, it left plenty of time to talk.

"Nice shirt Jenna, where'd ya get it?" Tanya said trying to be a jerk.

"The school gave it to me, in fact, you have one just like it that you wear every day for school. So if I were you, I would shut up," I said bluntly to her. She glared at me for a minute.

"Yeah, but I look a lot better in it," she said trying to be snotty again.

"No, I saw you in it the other day; you look as stupid as everyone else. Actually, even stupider," I said, then realized that I probably took it a little too far with that last part, but I mad so she can get over it.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No."

"Being a smart mouth now?" She said and added another adjective. I was silent for a second. "What? You out of comebacks already?"

"No, just none of them are worth saying to you."

"None of them are worth saying to _me? _Look whose talking _greaser."_

I was about to say something else but then my band teacher started class. Worst timing ever. But it got Tanya to shut up at least, and also brought back my bad mood. Especially after class when I went to try to find Ponyboy or the gang but couldn't find the anywhere. Then I watched the buses leave. The house wasn't too far from school, but it wasn't too comforting to walk home alone. Then luck came in when I noticed Stephen waiting in the parking lot.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said. "You stranded to?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to ride home with the gang but it looks like they ditched me," I said.

"Curly was supposed to pick me up today, but considering its twenty minutes after school let out, I doubt he's coming," Stephen said flatly.

"You wanna walk home together?" I asked hopeful. It wouldn't be as bad walking home with him, and our houses weren't that far apart.

"Unless you've got any change with you for a payphone, 'cause I don't."

"Me either."

"Ok, then lets walk. I know a safer route to our houses, it's longer but," He said and shrugged.

"Ok," I said, and then we started walking. It was a longer route, but there was no one driving around there so it was safer. As we were walking I heard a whimper of an animal from somewhere. "Het, what was that," I said going towards it.

"Wait Jenna, we shouldn't find out what it is. Let's just go," Stephen said, but I ignored him. I wasn't leaving an animal that was hurt. The whimpers kept occurring so it was pretty easy to find the animal. It was a puppy; there were two of them actually. They were twins, and couldn't be more than a couple months old, and were stray. They were trying to dig under a fence, one of them was able to make it through, but the second one was stuck under the fence, which must be why it's whimpering. They didn't look diseased or anything to me so I went over to them and let the puppy that made it out of the fence sniff my hand so it wouldn't bite or scratch me, and luckily, it worked.

"Wait Jenna! Don't touch 'em! They could be diseased or something," Stephen said worriedly, but I ignored him.

"Look, they don't look diseased and there not hurting me or anything, see?" I said as I let the dog under the fence sniff my hand so it wouldn't hurt me. Then I dug the hole a little deeper in the hole the dog was stuck in with my hand so it could get out, and soon enough it worked. Stephen still looked unsure.

"Ok, now what should we do with them?" Stephen asked. "Should we take them to the pound or something?"

"No! I heard that if they're not adopted in three days then they put them down!" I said.

"Ok, ok. We won't take 'em to the pound. But what should we do with them?" Stephen asked.

"Well first, we should probably take them to a vet, and if they're not diseased, let's keep them," I said.

"You really think our parents would let us keep them?" Stephen said.

"Well, I don't know. I might be able to keep one. What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know Jenna, Tim or my mom probably wouldn't let me have a dog," he said.

"What about a puppy?" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha," He said obviously not laughing.

"Well, it's worth a try. If they can follow us then we should be fine. Just don't touch them in case they are diseased," I said.

"Ok," Stephen said a little unsure. Luckily we were able to get the dogs to follow us and soon enough we were at Stephen's house. "Is your house far from here? I can walk you there if you want?"

"No thanks," I said remembering that if he sees where I live, he'll know that I live with my cousins. "Well, now you get to pick a dog, whichever one you want."

"I think it's more whichever one will go with me," Stephen said jokingly. But finally the one that didn't get stuck under the fence followed him to his porch. Then I got the other one to finally follow me home, but I wasn't so sure Darry would let me keep it, but it was worth a try. I couldn't just leave those dogs there; they wouldn't make it all alone. I finally reached my house, now I just had to convince Darry to let me keep it. He was already home, his car was there, so was Soda's. Then I went up to the porch and poked my head in the door, Darry was sitting on the arm chair in front of the door.

"Hey Darry, can I talk to you for a minute out here?" I asked him.

He looked at me funny for a minute, but I knew he would have a fit if I let the dog into the house. "Ok," He said a little concerned and came out on the porch. Before he got out there he said, "Hey, how did you get home," But stopped when he saw the dog. "Jenna, what is this about?"-His voice was rising-"Why is there a dog here?"

"It followed me home," I said somewhat telling the truth," It's stray, can we keep him? Please?" Soda must have heard us out here because he came out right as I was saying that.

"Ooh a dog," Soda said.

"Jenna! Absolutely not! We don't know if that thing is diseased or not, you better not have touched it," Darry said angrily.

"I didn't," I said nervously.

"Come on Dar, we can take it too a vet, and all we need to pay for is dog food," Soda said trying to help.

"Yeah, well who's gonna pay for the vet appointment?" Darry said. That, I was stumped on, I wasn't old enough to get a job.

"I can use the other part of my paycheck," Soda said.

"Soda, that's the money you earn, you should spend it on what you want," Darry said.

"Yeah, but I wanna spend it on the dog," Soda said.

"Can we please keep it Darry?" I asked pleadingly.

He sighed. "Fine, but only if it's not diseased, and you guys are training it," Darry said. Somehow I knew that the dog wasn't sick.

**Stephens POV:**

I can't believe I let Jenna talk me into this, No one in my family was going to let me keep a dog, I know that dog foods not too expensive, but still. I don't know what breed it is or anything! Tim's car was already in the drive way, but Curly's was nowhere on sight. _Tim's gonna kill me! _I thought. I peeked in through the window by my porch and saw Tim and my mom in the living room. _Why is my mom home right now?_ I thought, she's usually working at this time. But that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind right now. I knew both of them would have a fit if I let the dog in the house so I poked my head in the door. "Hey mom, or Tim, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked. They both looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Go ahead and see, I'll come out in a minute, I need to do something real quick," Tim said to my mom and went into another room. Then my mom came out on the porch and saw the dog. She was a lot nicer than Tim and liked animals a lot more than him, so I might have a chance of keeping it.

"Well who's this cute little guy," my mom said. I was glad she wasn't yelling yet like Tim would've.

"Uh, it followed me home, and I'm pretty sure it's stray, do you think we could keep it?" I asked hopefully.

"Well,, I don't know Stephen, it'll cost a little extra money, so you're gonna need to talk Tim into working a little more, unless you can find a way to make a little extra money. Do you know if it's diseased or anything?" My mom said.

"No, we just found it, and I don't know a way to make extra money," I said. Then Tim walked out. _Perfect timing,_ I thought sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Tim asked. I was glad my mom was here, he wouldn't yell as bad as he usually would around her.

"Well, that dog followed Stephen home and he wants to know if we can keep it," My mom said to Tim.

"Well how are we gonna afford it?" Tim asked.

"That's just what we were talking about, the only way is if you could work a little longer for a couple days," my mom said. Tim looked at me for a minute, and not in a happy way, I knew he wasn't going to do that. It's asking too much. "Tim, can I talk to you inside for a minute? Stephen, stay out here." Then Tim and my mom went inside, closing the door behind them. I looked over at the dog that was still sitting below the stair of the porch wagging its tail. Then after a couple minutes my mom came back out. "I talked to Tim and he said he would work a little more for it. But you have to train it and everything, and if it poops in the house, you're cleaning it up."

"Ok, thank you mom," I said happily, "Should we take it too a vet?"

"Well, one of my friends is one so she could probably give us a good deal, but it doesn't look sick or anything so I wouldn't worry too much about it," she said.

**A/N: So did you like it? Sorry, I know it's a little random bringing a dog into this but it'll all tie together soon enough. And I'm not sure if the part about the pound is real in real life, but just go with it for the story. And I didn't describe the dogs yet for a reason; I can't decide on a name or breed so I'm going to have a little competition. If you have an idea for what they should look like or be named, please submit it through a review! Here's what you need to include with it:**

**Names, for both of the dogs.**

**Breed (But it can't be a Great Dane or St. Bernard or anything huge like that, it needs to be a medium sized dog or smaller. But not a chiwawa, they would bark too much for any of the characters liking, I don't mean to offend anyone who has one so sorry if it does offend you.)**

**Description of what they look like, but they are twins so they have to look almost exactly alike, but only one difference (gender doesn't count)**

**Gender for each dog (And make sure to address them as Jenna or Stephen's dog)**

**What it's like (example: Jenna's dog is grumpy and lazy, and Stephens dog is energetic and happy.)**

**And that's about it, but remembers that they're only a couple months old so they both have to be small right now. Please submit your ideas!**


	9. Do It Or Else

**A/N: Ok, thank you to anyone who submitted an idea for a dog, but sadly I did have to choose one. The winner is Pixie silver with Elf and Duchess! All of you had great ideas, so I'll put them in other stories that I make, and don't worry, I have plenty other ideas for stories. If you don't want me to use your dog idea for another story than please tell me through a review. But for now, I hope you enjoy!**

**Jenna's POV:**

I was really happy when we took the dog to the vet and found out there was nothing wrong with it! Luckily Stephen told us about a vet that his mom knows so we got a discount, and so did he. There was nothing wrong with his dog either I found out. We also found out that there breed was field spaniels, and mine was a boy and Stephens was a girl. We were both still deciding on what to name it though. They each have a chocolate coat and big brown eyes full of joy.

"So, whatcha gonna name it Jen?" Soda asked when we got home that night.

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" I asked everyone in the living room, which was everyone in the gang, except Darry who was in the kitchen making dinner.

"We should name it Dog," Steve said.

"Well… that'll be a good back up," I said, really not wanting to name it Dog.

"Then let's name it Penguino?" Two-bit said.

"Penguin?" Ponyboy said," That's penguin in Spanish, and it's a dog!"

"Well excuse me for having an idea," Two-bit said pretending to be offended.

"Maybe you should try Killer," Dally said. I can only imagine that coming out of Dally.

"Well, it was stuck under a fence when I found it, so I don't think that Killer is a suiting name," I said, "What do you think Ponyboy?"

"I don't know, Bob?" he said.

"That's not really a dog name," I said.

"What about Coke?" Soda said?"

"You wanna name it after a soda Soda?" Two-bit said.

"Well yeah, why not?" Soda said.

"How about not Coke," I said getting tired of this game. The only people that didn't say anything was Johnny and Darry and if they do, I'm going to be mad.

"Well what do you think it should be named? Obviously you don't like any of our ideas," Steve said. I sighed and looked down at it sitting in my lap, and brushed its fur a little bit with a brush. His fur got really glossy when I do that.

"Well, he's really small, so maybe… Elf?" I said.

"That sounds like a good name," Darry said walking into the living room.

"Yeah," everyone soon replied.

**Stephen's POV:**

"Stephen! That _thing_ you brought home pooped!" Curly shouted.

"It's a girl ya know," I said walking in to clean it up.

"Well then come up with a name already," Curly said annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet," I said.

"Well, it just pooped, and it's brown, so how about poop?" Curly said trying to be annoying.

"Well unlike you, I don't hate it, so no. And we wouldn't have it if you picked me up so stop complaining about her," I said.

"Why not Duchess?" My mom said as she was walking in, apparently hearing me and Curly's argument.

"That's girly," Curly commented.

"Well it is a girl," my mom said and left the room again.

"You're not naming it that, right," Curly said.

"Duchess isn't a bad name, and besides, do you have any ideas besides poop?" I asked him.

"Well fine, name it what you want, just saying Duchess is a stupid name," he said trying to be annoying.

Before I got a chance to answer the phone rang and then my mom told Tim to come in there. "Duchess isn't a stupid name," I said annoyed, "And that's what I'm naming it so shut up Curly." Right at the moment I was saying that Tim walked in.

"You two stop fighting," Tim said angrily. If my mom wasn't there then he would've still been yelling.

"Tim, can you come with me somewhere for a little while? Boys, stay here," My mom said as she came into the room.

"Alright," Tim said to my mom," We'll be back in a little while; you two better not do anything stupid."

"No promises," Curly said jokingly, but since Tim was in a bad mood he glared at him for a minute, but soon left out the door with our mom. Curly was smirking at me after they left. _Oh great, what does he want_, I thought to myself.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed as I finished cleaning up Duchess's mess and washing my hands, then I picked up duchess and stood a few feet away from him.

"So, are you following my plan?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, it's not worth five bucks and Jenna _just _moved here, what's wrong with you?" I said.

"I know she _just moved here,_" he said mockingly," that's exactly why I need her and you know the reason for that, so I suggest you start doing your part for the plan?"

"You can't make me," I said challenging him, even though it's I challenge I know I can't take on very well.

"Oh really?" he said and smirked.

"What are you up to?" I asked. He replied by walking over right in front of me. The before I had a chance to do anything, he snatched Duchess out of my arms. "Hey! Give her back!" I shouted as I tried to take her back, but then he kicked my stomach and shoved my head so I hit the floor. Then before I could get up he pulled out a switch blade and held it at Duchess's throat. "No! What are you doing!?"

"You follow my plan _or else,_ well, I think you can figure that part out," He said in an evil voice.

"You can't do that! Do you really think killing a dog is worth getting revenge on some guy!?"

"Follow the plan or else Stephen. It's your choice."

"Fine, I'll do the plan, just give me back Duchess," I said. Then Curly put the switch blade away and put Duchess on the floor, she came running to me immediately after, trembling a little bit. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Jenna, she'll probably hate me once it's over, but I can't let Curly hurt Duchess either. _What am I going to do?!_

**A/N: So did you like it? And sorry if it came out a little confusing, it's still the day that they found the dogs and they did already take them to the vet. And just so you know, I'm completely against animal abuse, so Curly will not be hurting the dogs. But if you have any ideas for what the dogs should do to add a little humor to the story, feel free to submit it to a review. Please review!**


	10. Should I Tell, or Not?

Should I Tell, or Not?

**Jenna's POV: **

"Hey, Ponyboy?" I asked nervously after everyone else left the house, we were both going to have to ride the bus this morning. Darry and Soda had to leave early for work and Steve and Two-bit couldn't take us for some reason.

"Yeah," he says.

"Didn't you use to have really bad nightmares?" I asked nervously. I figured since I didn't want Darry or Soda to find out and no one else is around, I might as well ask now.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, I've been having some reoccurring nightmares lately and I was wondering, how did yours stop happening?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Well it kind of depends on the dream. I couldn't remember my dream, after it happened for a while I went to a doctor and he said that it was over active imagination. But what was your dream? It really depends on what it's about, "Ponyboy said.

"Will you promise not to tell Soda or Darry?" I asked.

"Promise," he said.

"Ok," I said and told him about the real dream. He was at a loss for words when I told him; he looked at me really concerned.

"How long and frequent has it been?" he asked.

"The first one was three days ago, and it happened every night since then."

"Do Darry and Soda even know about it?"

"They know I had a really bad dream the first night it happened 'cause Soda caught me out of bed, but I didn't tell them the real dream." He looked at a loss for words again. "How did you get yours to stop completely?"

"Well, it stopped a little over four months ago, after I solved things out with Darry about some stuff… But you don't really have that problem. I won't tell Darry and Soda but I think you should, they would probably be able to help you more than I can right now. Sorry."

"It's fine. We better go, we'll miss the bus if we wait any longer to go out," I said and we both went out to the bus stop and soon enough got on the bus.

**Stephen's POV: **

"Hey, are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost or something," Jenna said after she sat by me on the bus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. How was I supposed to tell her that she's involved in Curly's evil plans? I know I can't do it right now; there are too many people around. But even when we are alone next time, how am I supposed to bring it up? Hey Jenna, you need to be involved in an evil plan of Curly's or else yours and my dog will die, I thought. That's so stupid!

"Are you sure?" she asked, I must not look convincing enough.

"Yeah, really, I'm good," I said and tried to calm down a bit.

"Ok," she said. Few, that was close, I thought. We were mostly silent on our way to school. The day seemed to move really slow, especially when Jenna was around. And I couldn't seem to focus on anything, which really didn't help when I had a test in math today. I was really quiet most of the day; all I could think about was how to tell Jenna that she needed to be involved in Curly's plan. But finally school ended, but of course, no one came to pick me up so I had to walk again. Though, once again, Jenna was left without a ride to, which gives me the perfect time to tell her about the plan.

"Hey," I said to her," Are you stuck without a ride again?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy said they would wait this time but they obviously didn't. Do you wanna' walk home together again?" She asked.

"Sure," I said, and then we started walking the same way we did yesterday. "Uh, hey Jenna?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"You heard about my brother Curly, right?" I asked her nervously. _Boy she's gonna hate me after this! _I thought.

"Yeah, why?" She asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Well…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He wants me to do what! Tanya hates me already! How can he think that's gonna work!?" Jenna shouted.

` "I know, but if we don't then Curly'll try to kill both of our dogs," I said.

"What kind of heartless person would try to kill innocent dogs for something as stupid as that!" she said. She was really mad about this now.

"That's Curly for ya," I said, it is the truth.

"How are we supposed to tell this to Tanya, didn't you say she's still planning something terrible on me?" she said.

"Yeah, but you heard them talking about how much they loved dogs the other day? If we tell her the part about Curly wanting to hurt the dogs then she'll probably do it," I said trying to think of some way to get Tanya to help us. Tanya was a soc that the police would believe, so that's why Curly specifically wants her help with this.

"I guess… Well I gotta go, see ya," She said once we made it to her house.

"You can't tell anyone about this though, ok? We'll talk more about it tomorrow, but for now let's just keep it a secret," I said.

"Ok," she said. I still felt really bad, there's other ways to do his plan without her help, but he's too listen. He wants Jenna to help because she doesn't quite have a reputation around here, but doing his plan'll sure give her one. I wanted to kill him when I got home, but Tim was there so I couldn't. Yet.

**A/N: So did you like it? Sorry it's so short again, and that it took me so long to update. My family installed some new photo shop software over the weekend and my siblings were complete computer hogs over it, I only got to get on once for a really short period of time! But luckily one of my classes at school has a computer in it and I finished the project we were working on five days early so I get to update! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! (Especially if you have any funny dog stories that you might want in the story, there's not many chapters left I can put those in.)**


	11. Suspicions

**A/N: Ok, so in this chapter, the POV's are based at the exact same time, right when they get to Jenna's house from the last chapter.**

**Jenna's POV:**

I had no idea how to react to Curly's plan, it was crazy! I just got here and he wants me to do that!? It was so frustrating, and I had to keep it a secret. I'm terrible at keeping secrets, I always act nervous when I'm keeping a secret or lying. But as long as I can stay away from them as much as possible I should be ok. Though it didn't help that Soda and Darry were already home.

"Hey Jenna, how'd you get home?" Darry asked right as I walked through the door. I really didn't want to answer that. I was supposed to be picked up by Steve or Two-bit, but I felt like I should walk with Stephen today, so stayed in the girls bathroom until I knew they left. They don't have much patience.

"I walked with Stephen again," I said, hoping I didn't give away how nervous I was.

"You were supposed to ride with Two-bit today, didn't he come?" Darry asked.

"He probably did, but I had to go to the bathroom after school, and go to my locker so… He probably thought I was taking the bus again," I said nervously. I was somewhat telling the truth at least.

"Why didn't you call then? Look, I know you just got here but we told you that it's not safe to walk around here, even if Stephen was there or not," Darry said sternly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any change with me," I said nervously again. As I said, I'm not a good liar, I really did have change, and if I asked a teacher, they would've let me use a phone. I really need to think of better excuses.

"You could've called from your school without using change, and you know that. Don't lie to me Jenna," Darry said angrily.

"I'm not… I just didn't think of calling… Sorry," I said very nervously. I was still lying, I did think of calling home, but I really wanted to talk with Stephen, he was acting weird all day and I didn't know why at the time. But I can't tell Darry about Curly's dumb plan. That would be like writing your own death sentence. Though after learning the plan, I realized why Darry and Soda were trying to warn me about Curly, he was crazy!

"Just use your head next time, ok? You'll be sorry if you don't," Darry said, but left it at that .I just nodded. _Man was I glad for that! _I thought, he was way worse on Ponyboy the other night. But I guess it kind of makes sense since he doesn't really know me that well. After that I went and found Elf and took him into my room with me. Everyone else was in the kitchen, so hopefully they won't bother me.

"Hi Elf! Who's a good boy?" I said cheerfully, putting Elf on my lap after I sat down on my bed. He brought his face up close to mine and was sniffing my nose until he finally decided to sneeze on my face. "Elf! Awe, gross!" I said while putting him down on my bed and wiping my face off with my hands. After that I decided to get an early start on my homework, I didn't have anything better to do. I couldn't go back out there and act like everything's fine, I'm horrible at lying, I didn't know what I was going to do about dinner either. After A little while I got bored with my stupid math homework and looked over at Elf and realized he was chewing on something. I went a little closer and realized it was one of my stuffed animals I had! "Elf, no!" I said, and then he realized I saw him and ran off my bed and started hiding under it. "Ya know that's not helping you," I said and grabbed him out from under the bed and pulled the stuffed animal out from his mouth. "You really know how to keep someone from doing their homework. Keep it up," I said jokingly.

"Jenna, dinners ready!" I heard Soda shout from outside the door after a little while; I didn't realize how late it was already. Then again, I did get a lot of my homework accomplished already.

"I'll be out a few minutes," I lied. If I tell them I'm not coming out then they'll get concerned, but if I say I'll go but don't come out, then they probably won't notice.

"It'll be cold by then, besides, you've been in there all night, what're you doing?" Darry said.

"Homework and I'll come out," I said. They the door opened.

"I know how this game works Jenna, You're gonna' say you'll come out, but you won't and think we won't notice. Why don't you wanna' come out to dinner? We don't bite," Darry said.

"Well you kind of have to ta eat," I said, my lame attempt to make a joke.

"Jenna I'm serious. Did you eat anything today?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied again. I gave my breakfast to Elf this morning when Ponyboy wasn't looking, and threw away my sack lunch at lunch, Stephen looked at me like I was crazy. I really haven't had an appetite lately.

"Really? What'd ya have?" Darry said, he didn't believe me.

"Toast, and a sandwich," I said. It was what I was supposed to have.

"Mhmm, then why did Ponyboy see you feed your breakfast to the dog and throw away your lunch?" Darry said. _Dang it Ponyboy!_

"I wasn't hungry," I said. That was the truth.

"Have you been eating at all the past few days? And tell the truth," he said. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked down at them sadly.

"A little," I mumbled, still not looking up. Then he closed the door and came in and sat next to me on my bed and put his arm around me.

"Look Jenna, I know you're upset, but you can't stop eating because of it. I don't know if you've noticed, but you've lost weight in the last few weeks," he said.

"I have?" I asked. I didn't really notice anything different.

"Yes. Now look Jen, just promise us you'll eat something from now on, ok?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright, then come on out." Then we both went out to the table, it was just us four. At least Darry didn't push for me to tell him anything else. For now. I was pretty quiet during it, but I did eat a little bit so Darry wouldn't worry. But I left a little earlier than everyone else and went to the bathroom where the scale was, and surprisingly, I have lost weight. When I came out I was lucky enough to catch Ponyboy about to go to his room.

"Ponyboy," I said to get his attention. Darry and Soda were in the living room, so I might as well ask now.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy said.

"How did you see me throw away my breakfast and lunch? And why would you tell Darry about it? "I asked angrily.

"I'm not blind, and he wasn't supposed to tell you I told him that," Ponyboy said.

"Ponyboy!" I said more angrily.

"Ok, ok. Look, were all worried about you, and you do need to eat," Pony said.

"Did you tell him anyone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Did you tell him about the dreams I've been having?" I said.

"No, but I really think you should," he said.

"What dreams?" Darry said as he and Sodapop walked into the hall way with us," What's going on here?"

"Nothing," I said and tried to get into my room, but Soda sure can move fast when he wants to, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway.

"Jenna," Darry said and gave me a look.

"Pony, what's going on?" Sodapop asked Ponyboy. Then Pony looked over at me for what to do, I knew they were going to find out now.

"It's nothing, really," I said and tried to escape again, but Darry just tightened his grip and pulled me back out.

"Jenna, what is it? I heard you say something about a dream you didn't tell me about. Is it about the dream you had the other day?" Darry asked.

"No, it's not," I said quickly and nervously," It's just…" But I was at a loss for words.

"Ponyboy what is it?" Darry said turning to Ponyboy, but not letting go of my arm.

"She's just been having a nightmare for a couple of days and she was talking to me about it, that's all. It's only 'cause I had nightmares similar. She just didn't want me to tell you…" Pony said nervously. He gives up way to easily.

"Jenna, why didn't you tell us?" Darry said stressed as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"I wasn't a big deal… You guys just looked really stressed and I didn't want you to worry…" I mumbled.

"Jenna," Darry said in a calmer voice," Look, you can tell us anything, no matter how stressed we are, ok? Don't think your bothering us, especially with a thing like this. Tells us if you have another nightmare tomorrow or tonight if you want."

"Ok," I lied. I'm not telling them that. But it got Darry to let go of me, then I went into my room and closed my door. _Great, now there gonna' constantly ask me about it,"_ I thought, _At least they don't actually know what the real dream was, then they'd really be worried._

**A/N: So did you like it? I didn't. I rewrote it three times, but this was the best I could get, all I know is I wanted to do something about the whole dream thing, but sorry it was so bad. And sorry it took me so long to update, as I said, I rewrote it three times, but I promise the next ones will be better; they'll have a lot more action in them. But sadly school is being school again, so I won't be able to update again until sometime after the twenty-first. Sorry, I have final exams and I need to pass! But just because this was a bad chapter, it doesn't mean you don't have to review! (By the way, the funny dog story thing is still going, and thank you to the reviewer Jenna for submitting your idea!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11 and a half

**A/N: The first part is about what happened to Stephen when he got home from school on Thursday (In the story). Sorry, Stephen's part probably should've been in the last chapter but I was kind of in a hurry writing it and forgot to put it in there, so here it is!**

**Stephen's POV:**

I wanted to kill Curly when I got home. But Tim was there but Curly wasn't so I couldn't yet. I wondered why Tim was home a lot more lately, he's usually out with his gang or something. But all week he's been home every night, except for when he left a couple times, but he came back pretty quick. But either way I walked in to my house hoping I could just go into my room without being bothered by Tim so I won't say anything I'll regret. But of course, things never work out like that.

"Hey, how'd you get home?" Tim asked. I couldn't figure out what kind of mood he was in right now.

"I walked, Curly didn't show up," I said.

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know." He glared at me for a minute.

"Did you walk home with anyone?"

"Jenna."

"Look, Stephen, you can't be walking home this often. You barley know how to fight in the first place, and then you bring a girl that probably doesn't know how to fight either."

"I take a part where not many people drive-"

"I don't care; it can still happen, you know we can't afford to take you to the hospital if you end up passed out on the side of a street." He was in a bad mood now.

"I know, but-"

"You obviously don't know if you keep doing it!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled and tried to walk past him, but of course that ended badly.

"Hey!" he grabbed the handle of my backpack and pulled it back so I hit the wall. "I'm not done talking to you!" He yelled and started a lecture I've heard many times before so I didn't really pay attention to it. But finally it ended with me going to my room for now, and an earlier curfew over the weekend.

After a while of doing my homework in my room, and petting Duchess, Tim came in for a minute. "Hey, I'm gonna' have to leave here in a minute and you probably won't see me until tomorrow. But if I find out that you leave, and you better believe that I will, I'll skin you alive, understand?"

"Yes," I said. That was more of the usual Tim I knew. Soon enough, I heard the front door open and then slam shut, showing that Tim left. But sadly soon after the door opened and slammed again, and by the sounds of the person's footsteps, it wasn't Tim or my mom, it was Curly. _Oh great!_

"Hey Stephanie," I heard Curly say after he walked into the room we shared.

"It's Stephen," I mumbled like I did last time and ignored him while still doing my homework. He was saying something else but I wasn't listening.

"Hey!" Curly shouted while shoving my homework and books off my bed.

"What!" I shouted angrily, about to get up to get my homework off the floor but curly shoved me back.

"Can you answer my question?" Curly said angrily.

"What was it?" I asked. He sighed in frustration.

"Did you tell that dumb girl about the plan!?" He shouted angrily.

"Yeah," I said plainly, which only made him angrier. I really wish he would go away, or at least someone for someone else to come in here, but my mom or Tim most likely wasn't and the Shepard gang doesn't usually come here unless Tim is here.

"Well? Is she gonna' do it?"

"She'll try; again, I highly doubt that Tanya'll even try to help. She hates Jenna and there's no way she likes me-"

"I don't care, you better find a way! Or you know what'll happen," He grabbed Duchess who was now trembling. She was afraid of Curly ever since the other night.

"I will! I will! Just put her down!" He smirked but put Duchess back on my bed.

"Your way to easy Stephanie," he said as he walked out of the room. I glared at him as he left. It was his own stupid fault for getting arrested those couple of times, not the guy he wants to get revenge on. It was Wade… Something… I can't remember, but it was someone from the Brumly Boys…

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update again! And this was actually supposed to be in the last chapter but I was kind of in a rush to start studying for my tests… and I was really focused on Jenna's part I forgot I was supposed to put something Stephen in… But now my tests over, so I can update! But sorry, it probably won't be until sometime next weekend. It might be earlier, but I can't make any promises. And sorry it was so short, but as I said, it was supposed to be in the last chapter. But did you like it? It gives a little more of the plan away so please give me your thoughts about that. Please review!**


	13. Suspension

**A/N: What you need to know in this chapter is that Tanya's parents are very rich and can get nearly anyone they want into trouble. That'll explain some people's reaction in this.**

**Jenna's POV:**

_Just one more day _I thought to myself while getting on the bus. I slept too late again to go with Ponyboy because of another nightmare. But of course, I didn't tell anybody about that. Stephen wasn't on the bus this morning so I sat alone, but that wasn't too bad. I needed to think of a way to tell Tanya about the plan she _has_ to be involved in, but I just have a really bad feeling of how it's going to turn out with her. I really couldn't think of anything though, the best I got was telling her after our band class.

"Hey," Stephen said as I got into our first hour and sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"So, are you gonna' tell Tanya, or do you want me to try?" Stephen asked.

"I'll do it, I have band with her," I said. Stephen shouldn't have to deal with her.

"Ok," he said, then the bell rang and we were pretty much silent after that. And I was pretty much silent after that for the day up until lunch. Ponyboy, as usual, disappeared and Stephen found me.

"So, are you gonna' tell her now, or are gonna' tell her at your band class?" Stephen asked.

"Probably at band, I can't really think of how to tell her something like that though… Do you have any ideas?" I asked Stephen as we went to our usual place for lunch. We were early so none of his other friends were here yet.

`"Not really. I get what you mean though, it's kinda hard to tell someone they need to be involved in framing someone to go to jail," he said.

"You got that right," I said. Then Stephen's other friends came in so we had to stop talking about that. I kept trying to think of ways to well… ask her that I guess… I can't really demand her to do it and if she won't she'll probably go and tell someone about this… I don't even want to think about that.

Soon enough lunch ended, then sixth hour ended, and I was on my way to seventh hour. _How fun,_ I thought sarcastically. And it really won't be fun now at the beginning; I'm really late for it. I go to my locker right before band to grab my flute and whatever else I need, but today I left my flute in my locker and realized it when I was already on the other side of the school and the warning bell rang. Hopefully my band teacher won't be to mad, it takes about ten minutes for the band to get ready, so if I hurry up he might not notice.

I was lucky when I got there that the band was still setting up, so the teacher wouldn't count me tardy at least. I went to my seat and quickly put together my flute, only to realize that I still hadn't gotten my music folder from a cabinet thing we have in the back of the room. I got up to go get it and accidently brought my flute with me instead of leaving it in my seat. _Oh well, nothing'll happen,_ I thought to myself. If only I knew how wrong I was. The next thing I know is Tanya appeared out of nowhere and basically tripped me but made it look like I tripped and she just happened to be standing next to me while it happened. My flute went flying and hit the wall very hard. "No!" I shouted and went over to it. There was a _huge _dent in it, 'I wouldn't be able to play it again' big. Then I looked over at Tanya who was smirking. "Tanya!" I shouted at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a snotty voice but stopped smirking when the teacher came over.

"What happened?" he said looking at my flute.

"Tanya tripped me and made me drop my flute," I said.

"No, she tripped on her own while I was passing by," Tanya said with her stupid fake innocence.

"Yeah," A few Tanya followers said to defend her. The teacher sighed and looked at me, knowing my story was right, but Tanya being the soc…

"Maybe you just accidently tripped over Tanya," he said," You can just practice fingerings for now." I can't believe this! I thought he would be the teacher that might actually stand up to Tanya, but obviously I was wrong. I knew that Darry didn't have the money to get it fixed or replace it, especially with getting Elf a few days ago… Which only meant I was going to have to quit band. Then I realized that this was Tanya's plan all along, to do this and make me have to quit. Gosh I hate her! She just _had_ to have first chair! Ugh! How was I supposed to get her to be in the plan at all?!

The rest of the hour I just sat there, not really bothering to do fingerings since I was going to have to quit. My band teacher held me after class for a minute and asked me if I could get it fixed but told him that I had to quit since my family couldn't afford it. Then he said he'd arrange a meeting with my guidance counselor Monday morning to change my schedule.

After that I went out into the parking lot to try to find anyone from the gang, but of course, they were too impatient to wait. I decided I would get on the bus, but I guess time moved a lot faster at that moment because I saw the bus's drive away. _Great_ I thought sarcastically to myself. I really didn't feel like walking today, so I tried to see if I had any change but of course this time I _don't_ have change. Then, I decided that I would just go into the school and ask to use a phone, but on my way there, Tanya appeared right in front of the main doors. _This day just keeps getting better_ (note the sarcasm).

"Hey grease, sorry about your flute. It's ashame that was a nice flue to. Too bad it had to belong to a clutsty greaser like yourself," Tanya said and smirked.

"Well sorry, your foot was in the way," I spat at her. I tried walk past her but she blocked the way to the only unlocked door at the moment.

"What? Need to get in grease? I thought greasers would be happy to leave school since you're so dumb," she said.

"Well I'm surprised you even know how to open the door for how dumb you are. Witch," I said, but I didn't say witch. I know I shouldn't have said that, especially since I need to get Tanya to help with the plan. And the fact that that was Tanya's breaking point and she came and tackled me, that's when the fight started.

XXXA few minutes laterXXX

"Do you two know how _irresponsible _that was?!" the principal yelled at us after taking us to his office. Tanya looked as mad as ever, mostly because she was losing. Her best method for fighting was scratching and hair pulling; I easily did better than that. But luckily both of us didn't get hurt too badly, Tanya got a bloody nose and I got a couple scratches on me before a random teacher came and broke us up. "I would expect more from both of you! Jenna, your new here, and Tanya, you know what your parents would do if you got into something like this! Which one of you started the fight?"

"She did, she punched me in the nose! Look, my blood is still on her hand!" Tanya said and pointed at me.

"No! That's not what happened! She was blocking my way into the school and then she tackled me!" I said back.

"Well, since you two can't decide what happened, your both suspended. I'm calling both of your parents right now to come and get you," the principal said and walked out. For the first time, I saw Tanya actually look scared. But then realization hit me when I realized Darry was going to be here very soon. Even though I should be thinking of what to say to Darry, I started wondering why Tanya was here after school anyway. She was just standing outside the main entrance, what was she dong? Time must have moved a lot faster than I thought again, because soon enough Darry and, what I assumed to be Tanya's mother, were standing outside the principal's office and the principal was telling them what happened. _This isn't going to turn out well at all._

**A/N: Ha-ha! Cliff hanger! So did you like it? Sorry, the fight kinda came out of nowhere but this chapter was more written for what's going to happen next chapter. And I'm also sorry if this chapter seems a little choppy, but I had a hard time getting it to move along. And I don't really know how anyone would react in situations like this so sorry if you think it should've been different or something wouldn't happen like that. Please review! But be nice, I know this wasn't the best chapter. **


	14. Love?

**A/N: When Jenna's part comes in, it's exactly where the last chapter left off. Stephen's part is just what happened right after their school ended. Hope you enjoy!**

**Stephen's POV:**

Jenna seemed really nervous about asking Tanya today, I hope it went well. I didn't see her after sixth hour, so I didn't find out yet. I probably would've seen her while I was waiting in the parking lot, but to my surprise Curly showed up. So I really won't find out until sometime over the weekend if I see her.

"So did you ask that soc yet?" Curly asked as he started driving away from the school.

"Jenna was gonna' ask her, I didn't find out what she said though," I said.

"Well you better find out soon, the plan won't work if she gets known around here and gets a reputation," Curly said. I didn't say anything after that. As I've said before, Curly and I don't get along well so we really don't talk much.

When we finally got home, Curly only dropped me off; he said he was going somewhere else. But Tim was home again, he never did come back last night or in the morning when I woke up. I wondered where he went, but I wasn't about to ask. Time and I might get along better than Curly and I do, but not by much.

"Did Curly pick you up today?" Tim asked as I walked in the house. Then Duchess ran up to me and jumped on my legs.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where is he then?" Tim said angrily.

"I don't know, he said he was going somewhere else," I said while I got Duchess to stop jumping on me, then she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well where?!" he said getting irritated.

"I said I don't know, he just drove off," I said defensively. He sighed angrily and went back to whatever he was doing. He was in a bad mood again, but there's rarely a day where he's not anymore. I went up into my room to put my books away. I didn't really know what to do; I actually started doing a little bit of my homework. But then decided I wanted to go out for a little while, so I went back downstairs into the kitchen where Tim was.

"Hey Tim, would it be ok if I went out for a little while?" I asked a bit nervously. He only said I would have an earlier curfew, so I might be able to go somewhere for a little while.

"Be back by five sharp. Any later I'll skin you alive, you hear me?" Tim said, then Duchess tried to get Tim to pet her, but Tim ignored her. She's been really clingy to him; I found that funny since Tim really doesn't like her that much.

"Yeah, I do," I said and I grabbed my coat and went out the door. It was kind of stupid going out now, considering it was four thirty, but I didn't want to be cooped up in the house _all_ night. I didn't know exactly where I was going; I just knew I wanted to go somewhere without many people. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them anymore. I don't know why, I'm just not.

A few minutes later I found myself at the graveyard where my father was buried, then in front of my fathers' grave. He wasn't a very good man… He was an abusive drunk. Since I was the youngest, Tim and Curly were usually around to stop him from getting to me, so I really didn't turn out that bad when I got older. But Tim and Curly… Not so much. That's the main reason there known as the worst hoods around here. Tim's not as bad as he used to be; after he turned eighteen he stopped doing a lot of the illegal things. But Curly still does most of those things.

My thoughts were interrupted as someone ran into the graveyard and collapsed in front of a grave crying. At first I didn't recognize the person, but then I looked a little closer. Was that… Jenna?

**Jenna's POV:**

After the principal told Darry and Tanya's mom what happened, the principal kicked us out of the office to discuss our punishment from school. _Great, it's my first week here and I'm already suspended!_ I thought to myself. And now Darry was going to kill me when he comes back out. I'm really not the type of person that gets in trouble a lot; I've never gotten a detention before much and I never got suspended before. I'm guessing Tanya's never gotten one either, but I guess her parents can't really control the principal's decision considering the other things she's done this week. Tanya and I were silent as we waited for our parent/guardian to come out; it felt like it took hours even though it only took a couple minutes. But finally they came out, neither of them looking happy at all.

"Come on," Darry said quietly but angrily as he came over to me and grabbed my arm to drag me out roughly. He was silent up until we got to the car. "What were you thinking Jenna?! You know you can't be doing things like this! Social services can split us up if this happens again!" he went on like that for the rest of the car ride home, only stopping when we got out of the car and went into the house. Tears were threatening to come. "Go to your room now Jenna, just get out of my sight you little _brat_!" he yelled at me. That one hurt. I ran into my room and slammed the door closed and locked it.

I've been yelled at before by my real parents so I could usually take this kind of thing. But they've never said anything like that before. The tears that were threatening to come came and I started bawling on my bed. Everyone must've been hiding in Ponyboy and Soda's room because the next thing I know there's a knock on my door. I heard Soda's voice but I didn't bother to go answer the door. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone now. I've had enough of people.

After a while I stopped crying, and Soda must've given up on trying to get in since the knocking stopped. But then I heard another knock on the door.

"Leave me alone Soda!" I yelled.

"It's Darry," I heard Darry's low voice say through the door.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to open the door.

"Can you open the door? I'm not gonna' yell at you," Darry said calmly. I groaned but got up and opened the door. Darry came in and closed the door as I went back to my bed. "Look Jenna, I'm sorry about earlier, but you need to understand-"

"I get it," I interrupted him. I was in no mood to hear him lecture me again. After my sadness wore off, anger came in. He wouldn't even let me say my side of the story! But I still shouldn't have said that, it made Darry start to get mad again. He glared at me.

"Jenna, look, I know your upset about your parents and brother, but-"

"Don't talk about them!" I said loudly.

"Hey," he said firmly and stubbornly," you need to understand you can't act like that-"

"Well I can understand without you mentioning them! And Tanya came at me and I just fought back!" I shouted at him and then ran out from my bedroom door before Darry could stop me, then went out the front door before anyone out there could stop me.

I know I didn't have a really good reason to be running out, but I didn't want my parents to come in the conversation. I didn't know where I was running to at first, but then I decided to go to the graveyard. I didn't know if anyone was chasing me, but I didn't see them. And even if they were looking for me, after that conversation, they wouldn't look at the graveyard. We buried them in the graveyard at Tulsa so they could be next to my aunt and uncle, and because the graveyard wasn't that far from my cousins' neighborhood, it was walking distance.

The only problem now, was that it was freezing outside. I forgot to bring a coat to school with me, and there wasn't any time to grab one before I ran out. But at the moment I didn't care. New tears came, and there was no stopping them now. I finally made it to the graveyard and pretty easily found the grave. Darry told me on the way to Tulsa that it was four graves away from an old oak tree. Once I found it I collapsed in front of it crying. I really couldn't help it though; this week has been so crazy! I couldn't take it anymore.

I must've forgotten to check if anyone else was here at the moment, because the next thing I know, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Jenna?" I heard Stephen ask me. _No! He can't know about this!_ I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. He looks shocked, but I don't blame him. I never told him about my parents or brother, so he wouldn't expect me to be in a graveyard. And since I've only known him for about a week, he's never seen me cry. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and tried to look away, but then Stephen came beside me. "Come on, what's wrong?" he asked. I pointed at the graves in front of me, and then it took him a minute to read them. "Is that your parents?"

"Yeah," I said quietly and sobbed. I've calmed down a little bit. "And brother."

"I'm sorry. I get what you mean though, I'm here 'cause of my dad," Stephen said. I looked up at him.

"Your dad died?" I asked him and sobbed a little. I was done bawling at least.

"Yeah," He said.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"So why were you cryin' when you came here?" he asked.

"Well… After school, long story short, me and Tanya got in a fight on school grounds and got caught by some teacher. Then we went to the principal's office and now I'm suspended for a week and my cousin Darry had to come pick me up. He was yelling at me and… That's why I came here," I said not wanting to say what Darry had said.

"Did you get in a fight 'cause of Curly's plan?" he said concerned.

"No, I didn't get the chance to tell her about that. In band she tripped me and basically broke my flute in the process. Then after school I needed to get back into the school to call someone for a ride, but Tanya was blocking the door and wouldn't move. Then I kind of called her a witch and… Yeah," I said. "You might wanna' find a new soc for the plan."

"Curly won't have that. Believe me, I've tried. Look, we'll figure something out about Tanya, ok? Let's not worry about it at the moment," he said. "Gosh it's freezing out here, why aren't you wearing a jacket or something?" He took off his coat and put it around me.

"I forgot. You don't have to give me yours," I said.

"That's fine, I'm the one wearing the long sleeves at least," he said jokingly and smiled, and I smiled back (I stopped crying by now). I got a funny feeling in my stomach at that moment… _Did I like him more than a friend? No, that can't be it… My stomach just feels weird from crying_, but I knew that wasn't right.

"So should you go home now, or do you wanna' wait a little while?" Stephen asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I probably should… What time is it?" I asked Stephen. He looked down at his watch and cringed when he saw what time it was. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Stephen said quickly," It's five O' five."

"Were you supposed to be somewhere?" I asked confused.

"I was supposed to be home by now…" Stephen trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling guilty. _Now Stephen's gonna' get in trouble 'cause of me._

"It's fine, I was helping you out, Tim'll understand," he said nervously, but I could tell he was lying.

"Well, then we should probably both go home," I said.

"Yeah," he said. Then we got up and started walking home. We walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Then that funny feeling come back to my stomach. _It's just that I didn't eat very much_, I thought, but I still knew it wasn't true. _Why am I feeling like this!?s_

All I knew is that whenever either of us gets home, things aren't going to turn out well.

**A/N: So did you like it? Sorry for the super late update, I had long series of bad luck with getting on the computer. Oh, and by the way, during the story Elf was hiding in Soda and Ponyboy's room, I know it didn't mention that. And I know that Darry was a little meaner in this chapter, but just go with it. But please review! What was in this chapter was what inspired me to make this story in the first place! **_**PLEASE**_** Review!**


	15. Next Week?

**A/N: One thing I probably should've said earlier (and sorry if I have, I really can't remember) the book never happened, and it won't in this story. That'll probably help you understand this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Jenna's POV:**

After Stephen started walking towards his house, I started walking towards the door of my cousins. Or mine… I guess. I haven't gotten use to the fact that I live there yet. When I got on to the porch, I peeked through the window first to see what was going on. Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were all in there. Darry and Soda were talking to each other, very loudly actually. I could hear some of what they were saying.

"She's just at a real fragile state Dar, she'll come back," Soda said.

"I know. I still think we should go look for her now though, Darry said, he looked worried.

"Just give her a little while; she just needs to cool down," Soda said.

"Yeah," Ponyboy agreed.

"Alright," Darry said giving up on the argument. Then they were silent. I guess that was my cue to come in, so I slowly went over to the door ad opened it and walked in. I really didn't want to talk to them though; I was in a really weird mood right now after everything that happened. I don't quite know how to explain it.

"Jenna," Darry said, concern filled his voice, "where did you go?" At that moment Elf came over tried to come over to me, but Ponyboy caught him and was holding him in his lap.

"I'm sorry," I said, ignoring his question. Then I tried to walk back to my room, but Darry stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"You didn't answer my question," Darry said.

"To the graveyard," I mumbled and shook him off me. Then I started trying to walk to my room again until Soda stopped me. I really just wanted to get out of there. I felt really stupid for running out in the first place. Now I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole or something.

"Why'd you go to the graveyard? What happened there?" Sodapop asked.

"I went to see my parents and brother. Nothing else happened," I said in hopes they would let me go, but I knew they weren't going to let me go that easily. I really didn't want to tell them about Stephen though.

Darry sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked me, seeing that he wasn't really going to get anything more out of me at the moment.

"Yeah," I mumbled in response. Then he looked at me for a minute.

"Your grounded Jenna, one week, ya hear?" Darry said in a stern voice. I nodded and Sodapop released me, so then I went into my room. Elf was still out there with them so I was alone.

**Stephen's POV:**

Even though it was worth helping Jenna, I was still really scared to go home. I didn't realize how fast time moved, it's already five fifteen. I didn't know what to tell Tim, all I could hope was for my mom to be there, that's the only way he'd go lighter on me. But as I approached my house, her car wasn't in the driveway and neither was Curly's, so I was going to have to face Tim alone.

I walked into the house as quietly as I could so Tim wouldn't hear me, but sadly, he did. "Stephen Shepard! Where have you been!?" Tim yelled though the kitchen before he got out into the living room. He looked pretty mad, but I didn't get why. I was only a few minutes late, I know I had an earlier curfew, but still. And why does he care about me so much anyway? He never did before. "I told you to be home by five, and its six fifteen!"

"What? I thought it was just five fifteen," I said and gestured my watch.

"Well then your watch must be pretty off," Tim said as he gestured the clock. It did say five forty five. I must have been out a lot longer than I thought I was. "And besides, five fifteen is still late. Where were you?!"

"I was at… the graveyard…" I said quietly and avoided eye contact with him. Really didn't want to tell anyone that.

He sighed. "Then what took you so long?" Tim asked a little more calm.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Stop mumbling, and yes you do. What were you doing there?" Tim asked angrily.

"I just saw dad… That's all," I mumbled again, ignoring Tim's order to not mumble.

"You had to be doin' something else, where else did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere else."

"Then what took you so long?"

"I saw Jenna there and…." I didn't want to tell him exactly what happened. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't care who you saw, there's still no good reason for being late."

"But Tim-"

"Look, I don't have time for this, you're grounded," then he walked back into the kitchen. Without wanting to face him anymore, I went up to my room and quickly locked the door. _The next two weesk will be very fun_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Whenever he says I'm grounded, he means for two weeks, unless he says otherwise.

Great, what am I supposed to do about Curly's dumb plan now? She hates Jenna even more, and she completely ignores me. I needed to figure something out about it. But I really couldn't focus on that very well. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I was with Jenna earlier. _Did I like her more than a friend? No, that couldn't be…_

I thought about it for a long time, but then I heard someone come in the house. I was really hoping it was my mom, but then I heard Tim yelling, so it had to be Curly. Ever since my dad died, my mom's gotten a lot better when it came to fighting with us, it rarely happens anymore. But that's mostly because she works so much. To me anyway, with her schedule I don't see her. My school starts around seven thirty, and she has to be at her first job by six. Then her break between jobs was when I was at school, and then around the time I get home she starts working her second job. Then when she does get home, she's really too tired to care, unless we did something really bad.

Soon the yelling stopped, and then I heard someone stomping up the stairs coming towards my room. It's Curly. "Stephen! Open the dang door!" Curly shouted while slamming on the door, except he didn't say dang. Then I remembered that I locked it, so I got up, unlocked it, and opened it. "Why the heck did you lock it? I told you to stop that," Curly said coming in and shoving me to the floor, then slamming the door closed.

"Well you were kinda gone for half a year, I forgot," I said irritated while getting up. He shot me an angry glare.

"Well sorry, thought you were smart," Curly said back, "Look kid, Tim's startin' to suspect somethin', if he asks ya anything, don't slip anything about it. Ya hear?" I knew he was talking about the plan.

"Is that what you guys were yelling about?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said flatly.

"Jenna didn't get the soc to help, she hates her more now," I said.

"Well then find some way to get her involved," Curly said nonchalantly.

"Curly, it doesn't work like that," I said," the soc and Jenna both got suspended for the week-"

"Look, I don't care what it takes to make the soc help. You need to get her involved this week 'cause the plan's happenin' next weekend," Curly said.

"What?! Next week?!" I nearly shouted. How can we do it by next weekend?!

"Quiet down kid, Tim's still here, he might hear you. We're both dead if he does," Curly said.

"But Curly! I can't get that soc to help-"Curly slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet kid!" Curly whisper shouted," I told you to be quiet 'bout this while Tim's here!"

"What's going on in there?" Tim shouted through the door. Curly's hand was still over my mouth and I was struggling to get it off. But I knew it wouldn't work, Curly's still a lot stronger than I'd ever hope to be.

"It's nothin'," Curly said back. Then he got up, dragging me with him since his hand is still over my mouth, and silently locked the door.

"Curly, let me go!" I tried to say but was muffled though Curly's hand.

"Open the door," Tim said through the door.

"Nothin's goin' on Tim, just leave it," Curly said angrily.

"If nothin's goin' on, then open the door," Tim said stubbornly.

"Don't say anything," Curly whispered to me, then released me and opened the door.

"What was with all the yelling up here?" Tim asked, and then he looked at me, "What's up with you?" I must've still looked freaked out.

"Nothing," I said quietly and tried to look more relaxed. He looked at me strangely for a second, but then looked back at Curly.

"What were you guys yelling about?" he asked again.

"Stephen locked the door, that's all" Curly said like he was still mad. I swear, he's one of the best liars I know. I'd never be able to lie like that.

"You two are ridiculous," Tim said, but then left the room. Then Curly closed the door and locked it again.

"Would it kill you to be a little bit more careful with talking about this? If Tim finds out, you know what'll happen. Now listen up, since the plans happening next weekend, you'll need to know step by step what you're gonna' have to do…" Then Curly told me what I had to do, which really wasn't that much. He more needed me to get to Jenna; it scared me for what he wanted Jenna and Tanya had to do. Jenna was suspended, so how was I supposed to tell her what to do? And I barley even know Tanya, and she's suspended to.

"Stephen! The phone's for you!" I heard Tim shout from downstairs.

"Alright," I shouted back down. Then I went downstairs into the living room where the phone was, and Tim handed the phone to me. "Hello?"

"Hey Stephen, its Jenna," Jenna said.

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" I asked her.

"Hey, since I'm suspended, can you bring me my homework for the classes we have together?" she said.

"Sure," I said. Then I got an idea.

**A/N: So did you like it at all? Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but if everything goes well for me, I might be able to update again this weekend. And next chapter you **_**will**_** find out what the plan is! And sorry about Jenna's part, I know it wasn't that good and I don't really know how any of them would react with that. Please review! I **_**really**_** need to know if this is good! And if you have any suggestions or questions or requests, feel free to review them.**


	16. Step by Step

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to make Curly say in the last chapter, the reason Tim's been home all week is because he suspects something about Curly's plan. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry, I keep meaning to put that in every chapter but I keep forgetting… Hope you enjoy!**

**Stephen's POV:**

I was on the bus Monday writing down what Jenna needed to do for Curly's plan. I planned to slip the note into the homework I had to give her every day after school this week. That solved one problem; there were only two more to go. Jenna and I are both grounded for two weeks, so I needed to think of a way that we could sneak out; I figured Curly could help me out with that since he's done it so many times. Then I needed to find a way to get Tanya to help us. But now she was suspended, and there was no way of contacting her without getting killed by other soc's. I really didn't know what to do about that.

So far the day was going as a somewhat normal day, until lunch came. I was in line for it when I saw Tanya and her stupid friends in front of me again. How was Tanya here? She got suspended last Friday. Jenna won't be happy about it, but it gives me a chance to tell ask her about the plan. Now the only problem is getting to ask her while she's alone. But my question nearly answered itself; Tanya's friends went away out of the line for something, leaving Tanya alone. Now was my chance, but how was I supposed to tell her she needs to be in an evil plan?

"Uh… Hey Tanya..." I said trying to get her attention. She turned around and looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Are you _talking _to me?" she asked in a really snotty voice. _Boy, this was gonna' be a long weekend_.

"Uh, yeah. I need to ask you something..." I said awkwardly. She was still looking at me as if I had two heads. But how do I explain this to her?!

"Are you trying to ask me out?" she asked as if she were disgusted.

"No!" I said quickly," It's just... It's not something I can really say with all these people around. Do you stay after school at all?"

"Yeah, I stay after school every day," she said as if I were an idiot. She really was getting on my nerves.

"Well can you meet me behind the school today? It's not anything weird but… I really need your help with something," I said nervously. She looked at me strangely.

"Umm… Ok, I guess," she said unsure.

"But please don't tell anybody about it, please. It'll ruin your reputation too," I pleaded.

"Ok," she said, still sounding unsure, but right then her friends came back to the line, and she acted as if I was never there. In this situation though, that's good. She wouldn't tell anyone about this. Or at least I hope not, if any other soc's find out, they'll all kill me.

XXX after school XXX

Right after school ended, I went as fast as I could to the back of the school, hoping no one else was there. School really wasn't the best place to be asking something like this because teachers might hear us. But since she's a soc, it's the best place for not getting caught by other soc's.

Fifteen minutes passed and she still wasn't here. Now I was getting freaked out. She wasn't here, and Curly was supposed to be here by now and hates it when I make him wait. Or at least I hope he waits. But now that I think about it, it was really stupid asking her to meet here; she would think it was too suspicious. How could I even think she would come!

Another five minutes passed and she still wasn't here. I was about to give up until I saw someone peek behind the school from the wall. I looked a little closer but then it went away.

"Tanya?" I asked in hopes it would be her. Then I saw her walk out. She looked really uncomfortable right now. I don't blame her though; I wouldn't feel very comfortable either.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she said.

"Uh… Yeah. Well… I'm sorry; it's really hard to explain…" I said.

"Its fine," she said, but she still kept her distance. I found it weird she wasn't acting all snotty like, like she was before.

"Well, have you heard of my brother Curly?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well… He has this plan…"

**Jenna's POV:**

I forgot how boring it was to be grounded. It's been a long time since I did something bad enough for this, years ago, but not even my parents were this strict about it. There had to be someone from the gang here, I couldn't watch TV, go outside, and I had to scrub the house clean. And when Stephen comes by after school to give me my homework, I have to do that too. Tanya was so evil! She started the fight! _She _should be the only one that's suspended.

Right now Two-bit and Steve were here, and they weren't helping the fact that I had to clean the house, and neither was Elf since he wasn't trained yet. Steve and Two-bit kept rough housing and knocking stuff over. Every time I would clean something up, they would just ruin it again, and since they were Steve and Two-bit, they weren't going to clean it up. And cleaning it up wasn't going well, I wasn't near being done with what I had to do today, and Darry would be home very soon.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open, then slam close. _Please don't let it be Darry,_ I thought over and over again in my mind. I peeked from the kitchen to see that it was just Ponyboy and Johnny walking in, and then Elf trying to jump on Ponyboy, Elf's gotten really attached to Ponyboy. _That was close_, I thought while relief flooded me. Darry said I need to have my chores done by the time he got home.

I tried to go back to doing my chores in the kitchen, but then everyone came into the kitchen. As much as I do like the gang, I really needed to finish cleaning. It was three o'clock and Darry was going to be back at four thirty, and I still had a ton of things to do.

"So Jenna, what've you been doing today?" Two-bit asked, trying to hold back a smile and laugh.

"You've been here all day, you know!" I said.

"Well I was in the bathroom for a little while, what were you doing then?" Two-bit asked jokingly. Everyone laughed a little and I just rolled my eyes and giggled. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"What the heck? What was that noise?!" Two-bit shouted obnoxiously but joking.

"It's called a knock. I think I know who it is, I'll get it," I said. I went to the door and opened it to see exactly who I thought it was: Stephen. "Hey Stephen," I said and smiled while stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind me. For some reason, that funny feeling in my stomach was coming back again.

"Hey, I brought you the homework we had today," he said and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"And," He started to say in a quieter voice, "Tanya wasn't suspended."

"What?!" I said in the same hushed voice he was talking in. "Why?"

"I don't know she has really powerful parents so… It might be that," he said.

"That's not fair though!"

"Well, we're greasers and she's a soc, nothing's fair between that. But I did get a chance to talk to her today."

"About the plan?"

"Yeah, she agreed to do it. She was grounded from the thing on Friday so she still needs to find a way to sneak out, but she told me she could find a way."

"Well I'm grounded too, where are we supposed to go anyway?"

"To the Dingo."

"What's that?"

"It's a rough hangout spot. There's always a fight going on, so we'll have to be careful."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"According to Curly, six."

"But I'm grounded to, and that's the time that my brothers usually have dinner. How am I supposed to get there?"

"I'm not quite sure… I'm grounded too, but I have Curly to help me. Is there any way you could skip dinner that night?"

"No, not with the way everyone's forcing me to eat."

"Well…" he was like that for a minute until his eyes lit up, "Try eating early that night, but make sure that they see you eating, then just say you're going in your room to do Fridays homework 'cause you want to get it over with, lock yourself in there, and sneak out."

"That's perfect! You're an evil mastermind."

"Why thank you," he said sarcastically. "I put a list of the steps you need to do in the middle of the pile of your homework."

"Ok, so I just memorize that?"

"Basically, though sadly, you have the most dangerous-"I cut him off when I saw Sodapop walking toward the house. He was out of ear-shot, so we were safe.

"I should probably get going, I'm grounded too."

"Ok, see ya." With that, he smiled and walked out of the yard towards his house, and right at the same time Soda walked into the yard. For some reason now, I can't think about Stephen and not get the funny feeling in my stomach. Did I really _like_ him?

"Hey Jenna," Soda said when he walked on the porch and ruffled my hair, "How've you been today?"

"Good," I said as we walked into the house.

"Did you get your chores done?" Soda asked.

"I'm working on them," I said, and then we went into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Steve asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It was her boyfriend!" Two-bit shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend," I said.

"Yeah, _of course_," Sodapop said jokingly.

"Look, just because he's a boy, and he's my friend, he's not my boyfriend!" I shouted, more jokingly then serious.

"Jenna and Stephen sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Two-bit sang, and then Soda and Steve joined in. Ponyboy and Johnny didn't, but they were still laughing at it. I just blushed and tried to go back to my chores, but I wasn't getting much done. They still kept teasing me for a while.

Then I heard the door open and slam close again. _Oh no!_ I thought. I still wasn't near being done yet. The gang was making me go a lot slower. Sodapop went into the living room to see who show up. I was relieved again to hear that it was Dally. But of course, five minutes later, the door opened and closed again and it really was Darry. I kept on sweeping the floor, but still heard Darry talking to a few of the guys in the living room. Then he finally came into the kitchen. Of course, everyone cleared out of the kitchen by then.

"Jenna, I thought I said you should be done with your chores when I got home?" Darry said firmly.

"I know," I mumbled quietly and looked at the floor.

"Well why aren't you done? You've been up since eight o'clock today," Darry said firmly.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Well what were you doing today? Were you procrastinating?"

"I wasn't procrastinating, I was just… distracted…" I said, getting quieter each word. Darry sighed angrily.

"Look, since we have to start dinner soon, just finish the chores you didn't do yet tomorrow, alright? Did anyone give you your homework today?"

"Yeah, Stephen gave it to me today."

"Why don't you go get started on that then, Ok?" I nodded and then grabbed my stack of homework papers and went to my room. This would be a good time to look over what I have to do. I locked the door behind me so no one would see me reading the plan. I looked through the stack of papers and found one labeled _The Plan_ in Stephens hand-writing, so I'm guessing it was that.

_Step one: Get the rare item from Tanya and get it to the dingo_

_ Step two: Jenna goes onto the dingo with the rare item and finds the guy Curly's after, Dean_

_ Step three: Jenna slips the item into Dean's pocket without Dean noticing_

_ Step four: Tanya calls the police saying that she's missing the rare item and saw Dean walking around the neighborhood _

_ Step five: Dean gets arrested_

**A/N: So did you like it? It finally says the plan! The next chapter is the plan in action. And I'm very sorry for not updating lately, writers block mixed with my siblings being computer hogs. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm super motivated to write the next chapter! The next chapter should be the last, unless I decided to write an epilogue… But I haven't decided yet. And I tried my best this chapter to get more of the gang/Ponyboy and Johnny, but sorry that their still not in it much... And they probably won't be in the next chapter either, but I'm not for sure on that yet. And I tried to make more of Jenna's POV this time, and it will probably be that way for the next chapter too, but I'm not sure on that either (I haven't written the next chapter yet). Please review!**


	17. The Plan in Action

**A/N: In this chapter, it starts out on the day of the plan. And thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!**

**Stephen's POV:**

The week seemed to creep by, every second feeling like an hour. I was very nervous for what would go down today. Today went the slowest of all, it was Saturday so there was no school to distract me, and since I was grounded I couldn't do anything either. I couldn't help but think about Jenna. Every time I saw her, or thought about her, I always got this weird feeling in my stomach… Did I like her more than a friend? _This isn't the time to think about this_, I thought, _there are more important things to worry about._

Curly hasn't been home all day. He left last night and he wasn't back when I woke up today. And now it's five fifteen PM and he's still not back. He said he would help me sneak out, I don't know how to do it without Tim hearing me. Of course _He's_ been home all day. And to top it all off, my mom's home early. Now, even if I do leave, one of them is going to find out.

I need to leave by at least five forty five to make it to the Dingo in time to make sure the plan goes well. _When will he be back?!_ My question was answered when I heard the door open then slam shut, and then I heard yelling, so it had to be Curly. I couldn't really make out what they were saying though. It went on for a while until I finally heard Curly's footsteps stomp up the stairs and finally Curly came in and slammed the door shut. He looked more worried than mad at the moment.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"They know something's up. It's gonna' be a lot harder to get outta here. Especially with you being grounded," Curly said.

"So what are we gonna' do?"

"We're gonna' have to be really careful about it. Tim sent some of the gang around town to make sure we're not out of here."

"Should we still go out there?"

"Yeah, we just need to be careful. They probably will be some of them at the Dingo, so me and you'll just have to avoid them. We need to try not to be seen anyway so Dean won't suspect anything. You got that soc to help, right?"

"Yeah."

"What's the rare item she has?"

"Some kind of diamond necklace or something, it'll work."

"Alright, we better get going," he started walking toward the window.

"You know we're on the second floor, right?'

"We'll go down the tree, come on. Just be careful, there is windows below us so don't make a sound." I went and followed him over to the window. Curly carefully got on to one of the tree branches and was making his way down. _He's obviously done this before._ He made it down to the bottom and signaled me to come down now. I nervously got on to the same tree branch he got on. I was lucky enough to make it down without being too noisy; no one was in the room with the window below us so we were safe. Then we headed to the Dingo.

**Jenna's POV:**

So far Stephen's plan was working, my brothers saw me eating something decent before they made dinner. Darry wasn't very happy because he wanted me to have dinner with everyone, but then I told him I just wanted to get my homework over with and he was somewhat ok with it. It would most likely get me enough time to do the plan. The only thing I added was putting something in my bed to make it look like I was sleeping in case one someone came in to check on me. Then I quietly slipped out the window, it was only a one story house so I was safe.

We were all meeting behind the Dingo, mainly because Tanya couldn't really be seen there. And there was a phone back there, so Tanya could call the police once I got the item in his pocket. Stephen said it was some kind of diamond necklace. He also gave me directions to the Dingo along with Friday's homework. This plan was stupid though, there's other ways to get revenge on someone. And besides, since when has revenge ever satisfied someone?

I finally made it to the spot we were meeting at. Curly and Stephen were already there, but Tanya wasn't yet. She was late.

"I thought you said that soc was coming?" Curly said impatiently to Stephen.

"She was. Look, this is greaser territory so she's probably just having trouble sneaking back here" Stephen said. He had a point. But luckily Tanya showed up. She was still wearing soc cloths, not the smartest thing to do around here.

"Sorry I'm late, it was hard getting here," Tanya said.

"It's fine, did you bring the necklace?" Curly asked impatiently.

"Yeah," she said and started digging through her pocket and pulled out a necklace, "here," she handed it to Curly. He looked at it for a second.

"Will this work?" Curly asked.

"Yeah, it's worth a lot of money. It'll put someone in jail for a long time," Tanya said.

"Alright," Curly said a little unsure, but Tanya seemed confident enough. Then Curly handed it to me. It sure was pretty.

"Here's a picture of what Dean looks like," Curly said as he showed me a picture. He definitely was a hood. "He should be in there somewhere. Just make sure that no one see's you. Put it in his pocket, and hope there's not a fight going on. And once the necklace is in with him, get the heck outta there."

"Ok," I said nervously. Then I slowly went towards the front of the building.

It was just a restaurant, but everyone was hanging out outside of it. There was a fight going on, and a crowd of people watching it. _What's wrong with them? There just watching it?_ I scanned the people that were in the fight to make sure Dean wasn't in it. He wasn't. Then I scanned the crowd and he still wasn't in it. Then I realized I would have to go in the restaurant. _I have to make this quick, I don't have any money with me._ I walked into the restaurant, and luckily it was a seat yourself place, so I at least had a chance of getting close to Dean.

I scanned all the booths in there, nothing. I scanned all the tables, nothing! The only thing left was the lunch counter, and everyone's back was turned so I couldn't see who they were. And I can't go up to the lunch counter without having to buy something, so I couldn't go up there! I decided I would go back out and ask if I could borrow some. I felt bad for having to ask to borrow money, but what else could I do?

I went back behind the building only to find that they weren't there, instead it was two other greasers. I tried to walk away before they could notice me, but it was too late.

"Hey girl, wait up a second," one of them said. I kept walking and pretended not to hear them, but they didn't give up.

"Hey, girl in the black jacket," the other one said. This time I stopped. There was no point in trying to run away, I wouldn't make it.

"Yes?" I said to them without turning around.

"Where are you headed to?" The first one said.

"Inside," I lied. I wasn't going back in there. Not with them spotting me!

"What's your name?" the other one asked. This time I turned around. I didn't know why, at that moment, they were asking me all these questions, but when I saw Stephen's head sticking out of a bush mouthing not to do it, I got the idea that they could interfere with the plan.

"Sarah," I lied again. I was never very good at lying, but right now it was coming very easily.

"What about your last name?" the first one said suspiciously.

"Welk," I said the first random name that came to my mind. But by the look on their faces, they bought it.

"Well Sarah, we were about to come inside too. Ya wanna' come? We're gonna' meet up with a couple o' other people," the other one said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, we got Marty, Lloyd, Dean…" the first one trailed off.

"So d'ya wanna' come er not?" the other one asked.

"Sure," I said. If they were talking about the same Dean, then that would give me an excuse to get close to him.

"Alright then," the first one said as they caught up to me. "My names Tony, and this is Marco," he gestured the other one.

"Well nice to meet you then," I said trying to be casual. I put my hands in my pocket and balled up the diamond necklace in my fist. If anyone caught me with it, it would ruin the whole plan.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doin' out here for?" Tony said, trying to flirt with me. That's when I figured out why they were asking me all those questions. I really wanted to smack him, but I needed to get close to Dean so Elf and Duchess would be safe.

"I was supposed to meet a few people here, but they didn't show up," I said. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Well that stinks. Yeah, were in the Shepard gang. We're supposed to be lookin' out to make sure some kids aren't here. Curly and Stephen Shepard I think, whatever his name is…" Tony trailed off. So that's why they were hiding behind a bush. By that time we made to the front and were going in the door.

"Hey, Dean! Marty!" Marco shouted. Two boys at the lunch counter turned around and smiled, both were bitter. Then them, and some other guy I'm guessing was Lloyd, came over. I studied them closely for a second without them noticing. One of them was Dean, and to my advantage, he was wearing a baggy jacket.

"Who's the broad?" Marty asked.

"Her names Sarah, we found her outside," Tony answered. I smiled a little bit. "Let's go sit down." We all sat down at a booth, I sat next to Dean, and Tony sat across from me.

"So do you guys wanna' do somethin' else tonight?" Dean asked everyone.

"Nah, we have to be here for lookout for Curly Shepard and whoever the youngest one is," Marco said. I still had the necklace balled up in my fist. I needed to find a way to put it in Dean's pocket somehow…

"So glad I'm not in the Shepard gang. So what about you?" Dean said to me and put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. _This is my chance!_ I looked up at him smiling a bit, and quickly slipped the necklace into his pocket without him, or anyone else noticing. Then I pulled away a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I actually have to get going," I said.

"Aw, ya just got here," Dean said.

"Sorry, I have an early curfew for tonight. Excuse me," I said as I slipped out of the booth. _Once the necklace is with him, get the heck outta there,_ Curly's words echoed in my head. I know I did just get here, and that probably was a bit too easy, but it worked.

"Well then, what's your number? Here," Dean said as he handed me and pen and napkin," Write it down." I smiled and wrote down a fake number. Tony was giving Dean a death glare. I don't think they realized how young I was.

"See ya," I said and got out of there quick. This time when I went behind the building, I peeked out to see who was behind there. Luckily they were there this time. Then I went over to them.

"The necklace is in Dean's pocket," I said.

"Good, Tanya, go call the fuzz," Curly said. Tanya nodded and went over to the phone, which was out of earshot from where we were standing. "Sorry about earlier. Tim was suspectin' somethin' so he sent out some of the gang to catch us."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," I said.

"Good idea blendin' in with them," Stephen spoke up. The funny feeling came back again.

"The police are on their way here," Tanya said as she came back over to us.

"How'd you get 'em to come here" I asked.

"I said that I saw Dean around my neighborhood last night and after that I found that the necklace was missing. Then I said that I followed 'em here and saw 'em braggin' to his friends about it," Tanya explained.

"Well that was smart," I said.

"Ok, you stay here and point out Dean, and us three need to get outta here," Curly said. "Sorry if your parents go crazy on ya."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm gonna' say to them," Tanya said. And with that, we all started running towards our houses. Then we heard police sirens in the distance. The plan had worked.

**Third Person POV: (With Tanya's part.)**

Jenna, Stephen, and Curly all ran off right before the sirens came in. That's when Tanya made her way to the front of the building and got the officers attention.

"Are you Tanya Tucker?" the officer asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Where is Dean…" the officer looked down at the papers he was holding, "Clark?"

"He's in the building, I'll point him out," she said and led two officers inside. No one noticed that Tanya had taken a good look at Dean when Curly showed Jenna the picture. "That's him," she pointed at Dean, who was still sitting in the booth.

The officers went over to the booth and pulled Dean out and questioned him on the necklace. Dean argued with them that he had no idea what they were talking about, but then they checked is pockets and found it, and soon enough, the officers came over to Tanya again.

"Is this the necklace?" the officer asked her.

"Yes," she said back. Then the officer gave it to her.

"Now what about Curly Shepard? Where did he go?" the officer said.

"I saw him run off after he saw me," Tanya said, "I think he was going back to his house."

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Tanya smirked a bit, her mini plan had worked also.

**Stephen's POV:**

Luckily we all made it home without anyone noticing we were gone. We were only gone for a little more than an hour though. Everything was going normal until we heard a knock on the door. It was a police officer. Curly and me were in the living room at the time, and Tim answered the door.

"We have a warrant for the arrest of Curly Shepard," the officer said. Curly looked shocked. Then my mom walked into the room.

"What's going on? For what?" she said.

"For participating in the theft of a diamond necklace," the officer said. Immediately, Curly got glares and shocked looks from my mom and Tim. Curly just looked shocked. Then the policemen hand cupped him, read him his warrant, and then took him out to the police car. I looked out the window and saw that Dean was in the same one.

XXX A Few Weeks Later XXX

"So what ended up happening with Curly?" Jenna asked me. After Curly was arrested, there was a Juvenile court case on it.

"He was found guilty with Dean for one year at the Juvenile Hall," I answered. "And last time I saw him, he had to share a cage with Dean."

"I can't believe Tanya did that," Jenna said angrily.

_Flash back: (The next time they saw Tanya after Curly was arrested.)_

_ "Tanya! How could you?! You got Curly arrested too? Why?" Jenna shouted. _

_ "Because, you're greasers. You really thought someone like me would help you? You're just lucky I didn't get you arrested too," Tanya said. It took every ounce of strength not to attack her at that moment. Even though none of us liked Curly, it doesn't mean we want him in juvy._

_End of Flashback_

"Did you get in a lot of trouble?" Jenna asked. She meant how much trouble I got in after Tim and my mom found out about the plan.

"I'm surprised I didn't get whipped. How about you?" I asked.

"Same here," she said. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Curly sure did have it coming to 'im though," I said.

"Yeah, revenge never works," Jenna said. She spoke the truth. We were silent again after that, an awkward silence. After the last couple of weeks, I really have come to like her… A little more than a friend. I've been wanting to ask her out for a while, but I always got really nervous… But at this moment, I had the strange urge to do so.

"Hey Jenna," I said nervously.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Uh… Do you wanna… Maybe go… Out with me?" I asked awkwardly. Not my best line, but at least I said it. She paused for a minute.

"Sure."

**The End**

**A/N: So did you like it? Please tell me what you think! This is the last chapter and I really want to know how it was. I apologize about the romance part, when I started writing this story; I expected it to be longer than just two weeks, so I was going to wait until they got to know each other better, but I took a little too long with that… And I don't know how someone getting arrested is like, so sorry if I got some of that information wrong. Oh and there was a warrant to search Dean about the necklace too, I forgot to put that in there. I would have loved to split this up a bit, but I won't be able to get back on this site for a while and I really needed to finish this up. There might be a sequel to this, but it won't come out for a while. I have a lot of other ideas I want to write first. My next story will be called **_**Gang Business**_** if anyone is interested. It won't come out for a while though; I'm going to write this one in a journal first to see if it turns out any better. And as I said I won't be able to get on for a while (long story). **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
